


魂归楼兰

by yiyuyihao



Category: daomubiji, 吴邪 - Fandom, 张起灵 - Fandom, 瓶邪 - Fandom, 盗墓笔记
Genre: M/M, 盗墓笔记 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 55,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyuyihao/pseuds/yiyuyihao





	1. Chapter 1

一

“大家看，这里就是楼兰古国的遗址，楼兰古国在原罗布泊以西，孔雀河道南岸，整体处在雅丹地貌中，你们看到的这些遗迹曾是房屋，佛塔和庙宇宫殿等的夯土地基，这些夯土……”吴邪，不应该说是关根，正跟着一个附近的旅行团导游听着关于眼前这片遗址的介绍。托他三婶陈文锦的福，楼兰的这次考古探测他会跟着做影像记录工作。他本就无所事事，所以提前飞到了这边，想先一步感受一下传说中神秘的楼兰古国。只不过……眼前的一片土墩子，实在不能让吴邪明白这让无数考古学家趋之若鹜却又忌惮不已的楼兰古国到底有什么神秘的。  
“……楼兰古国的传说很多，但由于它几乎是在一夜之间消失，所以大部分都已经不可考了。大家这边走，我们从这里绕过去，大家上车后我们去下一个景点。”大部分人也显然对这光秃秃的夯土遗迹没什么兴趣，人群陆陆续续跟着导游前进。“吴邪……”吴邪下意识的回头，他已经是队伍的最后一个了，背后并没有人。幻听了？难道这里也像魔鬼城一下，风的呼啸可以产生呼唤一般的效果？那还真是厉害了，风还能知道他的名字？吴邪晃晃脑袋，跟上队伍。“吴邪，你……”呼唤声似乎近在耳边却又听不清在说什么，吴邪感觉有点脊背发凉不敢停留，疾步跟上队伍。旅行大巴载着一车人离开了楼兰遗迹，吴邪的头抵在玻璃窗上，望着车窗外的遗迹，心里有些奇怪的感觉在翻涌。  
两天后，吴邪以摄影师关根的身份跟着陈文锦的考古队伍再次回到了楼兰遗迹附近，但这次并没有顺着曾经的孔雀河道深入，而是往沙漠的方向前进。整个队伍也就吴邪这个摄影师是个外行，所以为了方便他能更好的记录，陈文锦一路给他做介绍。“我们现在的方向是以前的库姆河沿岸，这是一条东南走向的小河，罗布泊、孔雀河道和这条库姆河都在曾经的楼兰古国流经，因此当时的楼兰古国水源充足，再加上这里是当时西域地区和中原连接的重要城镇，所以曾经繁华一时。”吴邪一边听着一边努力抬腿跟着队伍，想他当摄影师体力总是有点的，可没想到这半沙漠化的土地竟然如此难以行走，每踩一步都会下陷，好不容易稳住了，要踩下一步又得把深陷的腿再拔出来，极为消耗体力。如果不是有个专门帮考古队驮装备物资的驼队帮他们携带物资，吴邪怀疑不要说走十五公里，不要五公里他就要不支倒地了。  
楼兰的考古始终都是外围性质的探测，据说是因为曾经有过不止一支妄图深入的考古队在进入楼兰古城深处之后失去踪迹，可谓是活不见人死不见尸。探索队也好，飞机空中搜寻也好，都徒劳无功。久而久之，楼兰古国是个诅咒之地的说法在考古界中流传了开来。此次考古探测也并不深入腹地，沿曾经的库姆河东岸前行大概十五公里处，有一处形状浑圆的山丘，丘顶密密麻麻树立这枯立木，高度大概在四到五米之间，互相支撑。这木质构架似乎表示这里曾经有巨大的木质建筑，这在楼兰这样的地理环境下十分罕见。陈文锦他们这次的任务就是测量和勘探这座可能的木质建筑的数据和周围可能存在的其他建筑物。  
这十五公里简直是吴邪一生中走过最长的一段路了，好在太阳落山之前他们到达了那个山丘脚下并在背风处扎营。沙漠的日夜温差极大，扎营后便已日落，除了篝火边守夜的人，其他的都躲进了帐篷里。而关大摄影师则和他的那些吃饭的家伙住一个单独的帐篷。按陈文锦说有一个国家级的考古学家会稍后赶来，所以关根现在可以享受一段时间的单人帐篷。吴邪坐在帐篷里摆弄着相机，再次回到楼兰遗迹上次的幻听没有出现，不过那种说不清道不明的感觉却比上一次更明显了。忧伤、喜悦、安然各种情绪交融在一起，他明明是第一次到这个地方来，却有一种自己本该在这里的奇妙认知。吴邪摇摇头，觉得自己大概是太累了，将相机放回防潮箱里，熄了灯钻进睡袋闭上了眼睛。帐篷外的沙漠里倏然吹起一阵风，扬起一片沙土在空中飞舞，轻轻敲打着帆布，响起一片细微而又有节奏的声响犹如一支来着古老楼兰的歌谣。


	2. Chapter 2

二

第二天吴邪醒来的时候，只感觉整个人都昏沉沉的，他知道自己几乎整晚都没睡实。似乎始终有低低的声音在他耳边回旋，分不清是梦境还是现实，但他想睁开眼却做不到，他想离开那个声音却又有些隐隐的不舍。吴邪还没来得及整理完思绪，就听到外面惊呼连连，急忙拿了相机跑了出去。  
考古队的成员明显都睡了一个好觉，现在已经在山丘附近做起了基础的测量工作。惊呼来自与山丘的背面，吴邪过去的时候就见很多人围拢在那里，而沙丘的下方似乎隐隐露出一块似乎是石板的东西。吴邪凑过去，就见陈文锦小心翼翼地用刷子在清理石板上的沙土，吴邪拿起相机对焦在石板上，发现石板上似乎除了长期风沙侵蚀的痕迹以外，还有什么微微凸起的纹路，像是……文字？就在他晃神思索的瞬间，“淡然执手度清平，山盟不弃白发生。”一个清冷的声音在吴邪背后响了起来，吓得吴邪手一哆嗦，拍花了。  
他回头，看到一个穿着藏青色帽衫的男子站在他的背后，虽然帽子和有些微长的刘海遮挡了一些，但以吴邪摄影师的直觉一眼就能感觉到对方的英气逼人。陈文锦明显也听到了，转头看过来，“张教授，没想到你那么快就到了！”“嗯。”来人淡淡地应了一声，看了吴邪一眼就直接绕过他蹲到了陈文锦的边上，点了点石板上的几处，“这石板可能是极其少见的楼兰文字残存。”顺着他的指点，吴邪发现他刚才感觉像文字的边上有着另一串汉字对应，这些文字篆刻得极深，虽历经时光磨砺仍能辨别出大概的模样。那串汉字吴邪只能在刚才的提示下勉强看出样貌，可这个……这个吓了他一跳的张教授，竟能辨识出全部的内容。吴邪举起相机再次拍摄，在快门响起的那一刻，蹲在石板前的张教授突然回头，看向了他。张起灵，男，三十岁，吴邪的“室友”，国家级的考古学专家。陈文锦给吴邪介绍的时候，吴邪脑子里闪过的就是“社会精英”、“国之栋梁”。而介绍吴邪的时候，这位自带强大气场的教授给予的回应只是淡淡地点了点头。  
那块石板很快被清理了出来，背后露出厚厚的夯土层。从这架势来看，他们所背靠的整个山丘极有可能都是人工夯土建造起来的。  
“那么高的山丘，上面还有木质建筑，总感觉不像是西域的风格啊。”  
“对！对！对！感觉更像是中原的。”  
“怪不得会有汉字啊！”  
“也不能肯定吧，毕竟这里曾是丝绸之路上的重要城镇，西域文化和汉文化的影响应该都有不少。”  
吴邪一边听着他们对石板的讨论，一边给石板拍照。石板上的汉字运笔灵动快捷，笔迹瘦劲，至瘦而不失其肉。吴邪缓缓放下相机，喃喃道“瘦金体？”“是！”吴邪吓得又是一抖，险些把宝贝相机脱手砸到沙地上。‘这人是属猫的吗？走路都不带响的！’吴邪在心里默默吐槽又把他吓了个半死的张大教授。张起灵就站在吴邪侧后方，“瘦金体是个难以习得的字体，很多人能仿其皮毛，却得不到精髓。”张起灵点了点石板上的几处转折给吴邪看，“这人的瘦金体不同于他人，自成一派想来是出身书香门第。”‘您的眼睛简直是X光机啊，光谱分析仪什么的还有什么存在的价值吗？老子反正是看不出来，能把字认全已经很不容易了。’吴邪一边暗暗吐槽，一边假装认真去辨认那些模糊的篆刻文字。而那边厢张起灵并没有在看石板，他的目光落在吴邪的侧脸上。这个叫关根的摄影师明明是第一次见面，却给他一种莫名的熟悉感。他说不出是为什么，但总会无意识地靠近到他的身边，不过……他看了看佯装阅读石板上文字的人，似乎每次他的靠近都会让对方一惊一乍的。  
石板的出现算是重大发现了，当晚考古队员们都围着篝火聊天、分析，兴致盎然。不过，吴邪看了看自己的帐篷，张大教授显然不在此列。吴邪喝完杯子里的热水，慢慢挪到自己的帐篷边。从白日里短暂的相处来看，这位张大教授是个有些冷淡的人，考古虽然是个苦差事但还是会有几个姑娘的，物以稀为贵，因此姑娘家总是格外受其他人的关照，但这位张大教授不同，对姑娘家的秋波视若无睹，但在指点数据测量和分析的时候却是眼光敏锐异常。吴邪这一天除了被他吓了两次以外，其他时候看到他都几乎能自己动手就绝不开口说话，属于那种实干派加实力派。‘真不愧是国之栋梁’吴邪暗暗吐槽，一手掀开了帐帘。  
结果，入眼是张起灵白花花的后背，宽肩窄腰，背部的肌肉线条随着主人的动作微微起伏，看上去蕴含力量却又不是那种夸张的隆起。在吴邪脑子里闪过‘身材那么好？！看看这肌肉线条，穿着衣服的时候真的一点也看不出来啊！’‘卧槽，我以为这些考古的都是烧烤版弱鸡啊！这人皮肤竟然这么白！再看看这身材配上这脸去当个模特或者演员，现在的那些什么小鲜肉哪里会有活路啊！’的时候，张起灵回头看向他，淡淡道：“进来。”顿了顿继续道，“把帘子放下。”吴邪这才意识到自己举着帘子怔怔的站在帐篷门口，盯着人家的裸背看了半天，他的脸腾得一下红了，立刻走进去把帘子放下。‘吴邪，你至于嘛！不就是人家穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉嘛！’吴邪悄悄瞟了张起灵一眼，发现对方说完那句话就不再看他，拿起床铺上的背心套到身上，整个动作牵动了腰部的肌肉，从吴邪这个角度可以隐隐看到腰腹间的景象。‘啧！啧！啧！这腹肌！’等他这个神游结束，张起灵已经又穿起了外套，坐在床上看着他。吴邪只觉得现在在他脸上煎个鸡蛋不成问题，作为一个阅美无数的摄影师竟然对着一个男人的身材就差流口水了，心里的小人抓狂得挠墙，表面上却要努力维持平静，但肢体的动作出卖了他，几乎同手同脚走到自己的床铺边上坐下，一边在心里对自己说，大家都是男的，身材好就是赏心悦目一下，看看没什么大不了的。一边讪讪地对着张起灵笑了笑。帐篷里一片安静，对面的张起灵已经放空盯着帐篷顶看，吴邪只觉得空气凝滞得难以呼吸了。他几次打破沉默和张起灵搭话，得到的往往只是一瞥或者简单到令人发指的“嗯。”然后……没有然后了。最后，吴邪一边腹诽着这人就是个闷油瓶子，一边把自己裹进睡袋里闭上眼休息。才躺下不久，就感到张起灵起身，接着帐篷里的油灯被熄灭，周围暗了下来。还挺懂得照顾人的，吴邪心里闪过那么一个念头。帐篷外已经归于平静，吴邪的意识混沌起来，不同于第一晚的那种半清醒状态，似乎有一种安心的气息环绕着他，让他得以屏蔽外界的一切骚扰，沉沉睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

三

吴邪自从那晚改观了对张起灵的认知之后，便开始试探着靠近这个高冷的教授。张起灵的话少，吴邪就坏心的想要逗人多说几句，往往会换来教授大人的一瞥。吴邪在心里吐吐舌头，换了个方法，开始围着他们现在勘测的楼兰遗址问东问西，在这方面张起灵倒是有问必答，必要的时候还会给他详细解释。年纪轻轻却学富五车、寡言却又实干的大教授，这是吴邪当时更新的定义。接下去的一段时间，考古队清理了山丘的顶部，山丘上那些露出在沙子外的木质结构比想象中的要更高，整个掩埋的沙土下了一层，仍没有看到任何见底的样子。吴邪大学是建筑系的，虽然闲散了那么多年，但基础还在。中午沙漠里的日头毒辣，考古队都在帐篷里躲避的时候，吴邪捧着相机盯着里面那几张支撑木分布的照片有些出神。这种建造方法像极了北宋时期《营造法式》中所说的“副阶周匝”，山西太原的晋祠圣母殿就是用了这样的法子，大殿内没有一根立柱，由前后的廊柱和四角的檐柱承担着来自屋顶和屋架的压力。而现在这些支撑木的分布和圣母殿极其相似，山丘的近边缘处分布着八根支撑木，中间大概七间阔六间深的空间也和圣母殿的数据也极其接近。想着吴邪就觉得自己脊背发凉，牙齿不自觉地微微打起颤来。  
就在吴邪脸色难看的时候，一只温凉的手搭在了他的手腕上，把吴邪的意识从自己的思绪里拉了回来。“不舒服吗？”张起灵的声音里似乎带着什么神奇的魔力，让吴邪的心跳安稳了下来。他抬头对张起灵笑了笑，表示自己没事，随后想了想，拉住了张起灵的手让他坐到自己身边，他把那几张支撑木的图逐一给张起灵看了，并说出了那个让他有些害怕的想法。  
“张教授……”  
“张起灵。”  
“呃……张……好吧，小哥？”  
“嗯。”  
“小哥，你看这些支撑木的分布，还有这些之间的距离，像不像晋祠的圣母殿？”张起灵拿过相机仔细比对了一下，点了点头。  
吴邪继续道：“圣母殿的建造年份据考证是在北宋天圣年间，也就是说大概在公元1023年到1032年之间，对吧。”顿了顿，吴邪下意识地握住了张起灵那只放在床铺上的手并望了过去，声音里带着一点点颤抖，“可是楼兰古国……”  
“楼兰古国据现在考证得到的结果建国于公元前176年，而消失于公元630年左右，比圣母殿早了近400年的时间。”张起灵明显已经明白了吴邪的意思，帮他把心里感到恐慌的答案说了出来。  
“这怎么可能！这种建筑工艺本就少见，需要当时的建造者对力学的理解达到一定的水准才能完成。更何况如果有这样特殊的建筑为什么任何历史记载里都没有出现过？要知道当初圣母殿可是引起了很大的轰动的。《汉书》、《史记》都对楼兰古国进行了记载，却从来……”张起灵按住了越说越激动的吴邪，“史书记载并不一定是完整和正确的，遗漏不说也不排除有后世更改的可能，而且楼兰古国的消失原因至今成谜，所以不能一概而论。”张起灵的语速平缓，将吴邪亢奋的情绪安抚了下来。随后，张起灵又从吴邪的相机里调出了前几日拍摄的石板照片，“楼兰古国在历史记载里有自己的文字，但是至今从楼兰出土的经卷也好，碑文也罢，从来都没有出现过楼兰自己的文字。一般不是汉字就是匈奴文字，这符合当时楼兰夹在两国之间两边受制的历史，但既然有自己的文字又为什么没有存世？所以这块石板上第一次出现的这种从未出现在已知考古发现中的文字，极有可能就是楼兰自己的文字。”  
张起灵的解释显然合情合理，根据现在已知的历史而言，楼兰古国相对于汉朝和匈奴，根本不能算是什么国家，更像是个城邦。所以它的情况都会被一笔带过，而如果能够找到楼兰文字所记载的历史，那么很多不解之谜也许就能够解开。楼兰古国为什么会拥有如此建筑工艺精巧的建筑，以至于后人花了四百年才得以重现？楼兰古国传说中的诅咒是不是真的确有其事？楼兰古国一夜之间消失的真正原因，到底是什么？张起灵见吴邪还是微皱着眉，轻轻捏了一下手心里吴邪的手掌，“不要想太多，历史的断层或者盲区是始终存在的，我们所能做的只是尽可能的补完这些地方。”  
日中一过，考古队本该恢复测量工作，可没想到沙漠里刮起了大风，飞沙走石让人连站稳都做不到，只得取消计划。按照向导所说，如果这阵大风今晚不能停，考古队就需要暂时撤出沙漠地区。因为沙丘会在大风中移动，极有可能一夜之间就覆盖住他们现在所处的区域，所有人当晚都不能休息，必须随时做好出发的准备。入夜之后的沙漠寒凉，风沙击打在帐篷上的声音规律得出奇，一开始吴邪还能强打着精神坐在床铺上，后来就忍不住打盹，脑袋一点一点的。对面的张起灵看着有些好笑，想着自己一个人守着就好，便起身坐到了吴邪的床铺上，把人放倒并用棉衣裹好，“睡一会儿，我守着。”吴邪下意识的蹭了蹭衣衫，只来得及勾起一个微笑就沉沉睡去了，这样的困意有些不太正常，但他已经无暇思考。


	4. Chapter 4

四

意识还蜷缩在身体的角落里，首先醒来的是嗅觉，空气中弥漫着好闻的藏香气味，浓一分过盛浅一分似乎少点什么。无意识地蹭动了一下，脸颊上触到的不是棉衣有些粗糙的面料而是丝质的顺滑。吴邪一惊睁开了眼，烟绿色的幔帐、上好的丝质缎面被褥古色古香。什么情况？说好守着的张起灵没有在身边，自己也并不是睡在帐篷里。坐起身，身上是一套丝质的古式内衫。吴邪愣了愣一把拧在自己大腿上，“嘶~”竟然很疼，不是做梦？难道是穿越了？！假的吧！这种事情怎么会落到他的头上？没等吴邪理清头绪，轻轻的叩门声响起。“少爷！您醒了吗？楼兰的使者说，今日就要带您启程了。”少爷？！楼兰？！启程？！什么鬼？吴邪简直是一头雾水，为了能了解大致情况，他决定先让那个小仆进来。  
小仆叫王盟，是吴家小少爷吴邪的贴身小仆，负责吴邪的衣食起居。吴邪即将出远门，不，应该说即将远嫁。“咳！咳！咳！”吴邪直接被嘴里的粥呛得直咳嗽。从各种观察和旁敲侧击中，他知道现在所在的时空正是楼兰、匈奴和汉朝并立的时期。但不同于历史上的记载，在这里，楼兰才是三国中最强盛的存在，匈奴和汉朝都要年年纳贡才能求得平安。至于吴家小少爷远嫁，其实就跟历史上所说的公主和亲是一个意思，楼兰王武艺卓绝，战场上无往不利，却始终带着一个覆面的甲胄，无人能见其真容。坊间流传楼兰王是个青面獠牙、弑杀暴虐之徒，因此才总是覆面出战。汉朝以前送去的贡品里也不乏和亲公主或者美人往往最后都会被用种种理由送回来，被问及楼兰王那些人都不约而同的缄口不言。而这次楼兰王却点名要吴家的小少爷，吴邪的母亲在接到这旨意的时候当场就晕了过去。不说吴家现在就吴邪这一根独苗，和亲本就是个苦差事，从此远嫁他乡恐怕一辈子都无法回到家乡了，更何况楼兰王的可怕传说都有鼻子有眼……  
从王盟的描述来说，这里的吴邪极为冷静的接了旨、安抚了家人，平静得可怕。虽然这里盛行男风，但养尊处优的大少爷要去一个黄沙漫漫的地方度过余生，这份平静更让家里人担心。吴邪挥退了王盟，坐到床榻上撩起了右脚的裤腿，这是他在刚才下床的时候发现的，这位他现在所处的同样叫吴邪的吴家小少爷右脚踝上有东西。果然入目的右脚踝踝骨上扣着一只触感温润的骨环，骨环上坠着一只工艺繁复的六角铜铃，在铜铃的某个侧面上有一个奇异图腾花纹，花纹中有一个吴邪看不懂的文字暗藏其中。从种种迹象来看，这个吴邪恐怕是早就和谁私定了终身吧，而且从制作工艺上来看，对方显然也不简单啊。吴邪轻轻拨弄了一下铜铃，铃铛发出一声细细的响声，还不待吴邪细细思量就觉得一阵晕眩，紧接着眼前一暗。  
“……根！关根！”只觉得有人在轻轻地摇晃着自己，吴邪只觉得眼皮很沉，四肢百骸里仿佛灌满了铅，动弹不得。对方似乎也放弃了唤醒他的打算，一阵窸窣声后，吴邪感觉到自己被裹紧了些，接着鼻息之间有丝丝清冷的气息环绕，安心感涌上心头，随后他又沉沉地失去了意识。等吴邪再次睁开眼睛的时候，他正裹得严严实实的被张起灵扣在怀里坐在驼背上，他们正在周围风沙阵阵的情况下前行。吴邪想张口问什么情况，却被灌了一嘴的沙子。张起灵感觉到他的动静低头看了看，又顺手把裹着他的毯子又紧了紧，随后凑到吴邪耳边道：“别动！风沙变大了，紧急撤离。”周围都是沙尘，吴邪能感觉到驼队正在飞速前进，踩着沙暴的边缘远离这袭来的暴风中心。  
等他再次醒来的时候，人已经躺在了酒店的床上，屋里很暖和，身上却仍盖着一条厚厚的被子，不过只有他一个人。吴邪觉得有些奇妙，和亲是他的梦吗？那为什么当时的感受那么真实？还是现在的这个才是梦？吴邪慢慢坐起身来，发现床头放了杯温热的水。就在他盯着水杯发呆的时候，房门咔嗒一声被打开了。张起灵端着一个盘子进门来，发现吴邪醒了，很快就迈步过来。盘子被放到床头柜上，张起灵抬手就摸上了吴邪的前额，吴邪下意识地躲了一下，不过并没有躲过就是了。“你昨晚发了低烧，我们撤离的时候还没有退下去。”张起灵在确认没有热度后才放下手，一边把盘子里的粥推向吴邪一边解释道。“真……真不好意思啊，小哥，还劳烦你照顾了。”吴邪有些不好意思地道。“喝粥，一会儿凉了。”张起灵的声音听不出什么起伏，却有着淡淡的关心。


	5. Chapter 5

五

吴邪喝完粥觉得整个人都清醒了不少，想到和亲的梦境，感觉有点好笑。自己竟然还怀疑那不是梦，大概真的是烧傻了。张起灵见他放下粥碗，似乎轻轻舒了一口气。“还要吗？”“不用了，小哥！真是麻烦你了。”吴邪扬起一个笑脸，衬着他清澈的眼眸，格外明亮。张起灵的眼神闪了闪，把粥碗接过，示意吴邪再休息一下，又端着盘子出去了。  
由于这次的风暴缘故，考古队只能在酒店里休息，祈祷风暴过去之后还能抢救出他们之前的成果。吴邪本以为自己的相机恐怕是要葬身沙海了，没想到张起灵竟然除了把他打包抢救了出来，还记得带上了他存着相机的防潮箱。吴邪百无聊赖，把这些天的照片调出来研究，看着看着眼皮又耷拉了下来。回房的张起灵一进门就看到吴邪半靠在床头，相机还架在膝头而头却已经垂了下来，显然是睡着了。张起灵不自觉地放轻脚步，他走到吴邪床边先是慢慢地把人手里的相机抽了出来放回防潮箱里，随后一手拢住吴邪的肩头，一手插入被子里勾住吴邪的膝弯，缓缓把人放平在床铺上，将被子重新拉上给吴邪盖好。正要起身，睡熟的人突然一翻身，一把把张起灵的一条尚未抽离的手臂抱在了怀里。张起灵试着往外抽了抽，换来的是对方又紧了紧双手和有些不满的皱眉。无奈，不想吵醒他就只能……轻轻把人往床的深处挪了挪，慢慢躺倒在吴邪身侧。而睡梦里的人似乎对于身边多了一个暖源很是满意，又往张起灵这边拱了拱。吴邪的睡颜干净得如同孩童般毫无防备地展现出来，让张起灵的心头一跳。  
他很在意这个叫关根的随行摄影师，起源于一个梦。张起灵是个极少做梦的人，但在接到前往楼兰协助考古活动的通知之后，他开始反反复复的做梦。梦境都惊人的相似，一个穿着汉朝服侍的男子披着厚实的毛皮披风，半倚在敞开的木质窗扉边转头望向他的方向，窗外是沙漠中的有一片湖泊，粼粼的波光反射得男子的面容模糊不清，但张起灵清晰地听到他自己的声音呼唤了一个名字，吴邪！换来了那个男子一个温润的微笑。而这个笑容……张起灵侧头看看几乎要拱进自己怀里的人，很像。不仅是笑颜很像，那种明净的感觉也很像，虽然他们的名字明显的不同。在心里微微叹了口气，张起灵合上了双眼。  
“王，派去接人的使者传回消息，他们已经过了玉门关，到达最后一个休息的城邦，傍晚就能抵达楼兰。”  
张起灵想要皱眉，可是显然这个王的身体并不受他的控制，他只能听到自己的声音说：“嗯。”顿了顿，“新殿怎么样了？”  
“都按王的要求都已经装点好了！”  
“嗯，下去吧。”侍从退下，王将案头的卷宗合上，从怀里掏出一块被体温捂得温热的玉珏轻轻摩挲。从张起灵的眼力来看，这是一块上好的羊脂白玉，在繁复的吉祥图案正中是一个吴字。看来接来的是个不一般的人物，实时通报、建造装点新殿、还有这玉珏。迎亲？张起灵的脑内闪过这样的念头。然而这具身体并不受他的控制，同时他也无法了解这身体主人的想法，只能跟着他的视角来观察一切。  
不同于之前的梦境只有一个反反复复的片段，这次他将经历事情的发生了吗？张起灵虽然很不喜欢这种无法掌控的情况，却也只能既来之则安之。日头开始西落的时候，王起身出门，殿外已经备了马并列队静候，队伍的阵仗不小，却寂静无声。上马，队伍跟上往城楼方向而去，街道上都已经洒扫干净，做了喜气的装饰。队伍在城门外停下，西斜的阳光照射在罗布泊的湖面上，不知道是不是梦境的原因，张起灵只觉得湖面美轮美奂得不真实。一队人并没有久等，湖面上三只小船靠了过来，其中一只小船上有一个穿着一身红色衣衫同时头上盖着过膝的长长头盖的人。王一夹马腹上前，汉朝跟来的几个官员立刻把盖着头盖的人扶过来一脸的谄媚。距离近了就看出奇特，这个盖着头盖的人穿的并不是姑娘家的嫁衣，而是普通的男子衣着只是颜色是艳红而已。王翻身下马，丝毫不理会那几个官员，直接伸手就把那个盖着头盖的人拉进怀里，扬手就把沉重的头盖揭了下来。几个官员似乎想说什么，却被一个眼神就逼了回去。头盖揭下来的瞬间，张起灵晕眩了一下，头盖下露出的脸跟关根一模一样。  
吴邪没有想过做梦还能是连续剧的，而且里面还会出现自己认识的人。他看着照片就睡着了，接着被颠醒了。入目是一间小小的木质车厢，外面传来的是车轮压在地面上的声音，这是一辆马车，而他们正在赶路。吴邪想探看一下外面的情况，却发现身体并不受他的控制，简单来说这次他只能看却不能再使用这具身体了。不过还好这个吴邪也是个耐不住的主，轻挑一侧的车窗的挂帘，一个西域打扮的使臣立刻打马过来与马车平行，“王妃有什么需要吗？”扶额，虽然不能控制身体，但不能阻止吴邪内心的吐槽，王妃，呵呵，老子是男的！还王妃，妃你个头啊！不过，他的这身子的主人却似乎并不在意这称呼，“没什么，我们还要多久？”“午时之前就能到达最后一个休息的城邦，我们略作休息，傍晚便可抵达楼兰。”“好！辛苦了。”一路无话抵达城邦后，一行人落脚在一家驿馆，随行的一个汉朝官员拿了一套鲜红的衣衫和沉重不已的长长头纱给他，让他换上。汉朝官员的态度和西域使者的恭敬很是不同，还真把人当贡品了啊！等人一走，吴邪就听到自己发出一声嗤笑，满是不屑。“不知道他看到这一身，会是什么反应啊~”像是想到什么有趣的事情，衣服很快就手快脚快的被换上了，连长长的头盖也盖好在头上。头盖才盖好，吴邪就忍不出了，这东西看着垂坠漂亮，其实死沉死沉的，压在头顶上简直脖子都疼。而这个吴邪似乎是玩性上来了，接下去的路程上始终盖着盖头，靠着使臣一路搀扶上车、上船。直到下船后被人一把拉进怀抱，头顶沉重的盖头也一下子就被揭开。吴邪跟着身子的主人看过去，我一定是烧傻了，否则张起灵的脸怎么可能如此清晰的出现在他们口中的楼兰王身上？！  
楼兰王皱了皱眉，甩手就把沉重的头纱掷到地上，根本不管那些跟来官员，直接抱着怀里的人翻身上马，一抖缰绳就走了，剩下的反正有使臣和侍从会处理。被按在楼兰王怀里的吴家少爷低低地笑了笑，立刻感觉到王的视线落到他身上，接着叹了口气，低低问道：“好玩吗？”“不好玩，”吴邪皱了皱鼻子，“我以为那丝质头纱只是大而已，结果沉得要死，脖子都要断了。”鼻尖被刮了一下，马匹在街道两边人的频频行礼中向着王殿而去。


	6. Chapter 6

六

眼前的景象一下暗了下来，酒店空调的细微声响又重新回到了耳边，张起灵睁开眼，没有拉严实的窗帘透过一丝细微光亮。天亮了，张起灵闭上眼睛深深吸了一口气，眼神瞬间清明。被抱紧的胳膊已经松开，可关根已经把整个脑袋都枕在他的肩头上。张起灵看着这张脸，不禁又想起梦里的景象，楼兰王的自己，有关根面容的“王妃”吴邪。如果说是日有所思夜有所梦的话，在没有遇到关根之前的梦境要如何解释？张起灵不能明白这梦境的含义。  
而吴邪这边，简直就是槽点太多，不知道从何吐起。先不说这吴邪竟然是兴高采烈地去和亲，好吧，就算你们俩早就私定终身了，但也不用那么开心吧，还穿红色衣衫带头盖。不过更让他不知道说什么才好的是，楼兰王！和亲对象是楼兰王，而且这个楼兰王顶着张起灵的脸。这绝对不能让小哥知道，回头还不被直接拍墙上吗？意识渐渐回归身体，鼻尖萦绕着有几分熟悉的清冷，吴邪微微掀开眼皮，一件深蓝色的T恤。嗯，吴邪合上眼皮无意识地蹭了蹭，等等，好像有什么不对，T恤？！吴邪一下子清醒了过来，他正半个身子倚在张起灵的身上，头枕在肩头上。什么情况？！吴邪的大脑立刻过载死机。  
“醒了？”张起灵淡淡的声音响起在耳边。“嗯。”吴邪木木地回答。张起灵把人挪回枕头上，坐起身微微活动了一下被枕了大半夜的肩头，回头看到吴邪还是呆呆地一动不动，也不说话，拿起换洗衣物直接去了浴室。直到浴室门合上，吴邪一下子把脸埋进了被窝里，什么情况，他怎么会半靠在张起灵的怀里？！还枕在人肩头上？！不对，他昨天明明是坐着睡着的啊！不会又给人添麻烦了吧。吴邪还没纠结完，张起灵已经洗漱完毕。张起灵就见床上拱起的一团，也不知道关根在做什么。“要一起去餐厅吗？”想了想，张起灵还是问道。“啊！好！”被窝里的人探出头来，脸色因为闷在被子里红红的。  
早餐是酒店的自助早餐，两人下楼来的时候，餐厅里人还不多，张起灵爱清净，所以两人落座的地方是餐厅的一个角落。吴邪一边叉着盘子里的煎蛋一边悄悄用眼角关注着张起灵的脸色，还是那副面沉似水的表情，没什么变化。可是昨晚到底是什么情况？虽说都是男人，睡一张床也没什么，可是自己怎么就躺到人怀里了呢？以前从来都不知道自己有喜欢拱人的习惯啊！还有，小哥早上起来的时候看了自己一眼，是什么意思？自己昨晚不仅拱了人，还说了梦话？还是流了口水？应该不会啊，读书的时候大家没少出去玩，为了节省旅费，青年旅社的通铺也没少睡，从来都是端端正正的醒过来。不是他吹，在这个糙汉子集中的建筑系里，他可算是清水芙蓉般的存在了，怎么昨晚就变样了呢？  
张起灵其实并不如他表现得那么沉静，如果说那个梦境一点影响都没有，那是骗人的。只是关根的举动让他觉得这些都可以先不考虑，也是第一次起了逗弄人的心思，就比如现在。对方显然没有意识到自己已经快把盘子里的煎蛋叉烂了，一边还在偷偷用眼角瞄他，看他的脸色。有点像小狗，怯生生地悄悄地瞧着人，让人想要揉揉它的头顶。  
“吃完了吗？”  
“啊？”吴邪一惊，叉子咚一下戳在了桌子上。“吃完了！”  
“不吃了？”张起灵指了指吴邪盘子里那个已经被戳得面目全非的煎蛋。  
“啊！哦！马上好！”吴邪急忙把那个不知道什么味道的煎蛋扫进嘴里，跟着张起灵站起身。  
还真是有点可爱，张起灵在转身的时候微微勾起了嘴角。  
吴邪就这样忐忑地看着张起灵专心看手头资料的背影一个上午，最后实在是忍不住，起身倒了一杯水放到张起灵的手边。“小哥，休息一会儿吧，喝口水。”张起灵放下手头的东西，拿起水杯。“那个……小哥，昨晚真的是不好意思，我……我睡相平时挺好的，昨天可能是烧得身体疲了。我……没打扰你休息吧。”张起灵抬眼看了看眼前的人，如果有耳朵和尾巴的话，现在肯定是耳朵低垂着巴巴地摇着尾巴吧。借着喝水掩盖住扬起的笑意，再放下杯子的时候已经恢复了平日里的样子，“没什么，只是你抓着我的手臂了。”“啊，那什么，不好意思啊，小哥。”“没事。”  
就在吴邪不知道接下去应该怎么继续话题的时候，房门被敲响。吴邪赶忙去开门，来人是陈文锦，带来的消息是，风暴已经停了，如果没有问题的话两天后重返营地。


	7. Chapter 7

七

两天后众人再次整装出发，沙漠里的天气其实对于吴邪这种在江南长大的人来说，实在是诡异异常。明明阳光也不算是太烈，可总给人一种炙烤的感觉。而且明明阵风不断，却丝毫不带来凉意，反而感觉整个人都被抽取着水分，分外不舒服却又说不上是什么不舒服。由于前几天的大风，他们第一次进沙漠的路已经被沙子完全掩埋，所以这次只能换走另一条路。整个路程上，吴邪都靠着水壶过日子，这次的路曲折不说，而且还是全程在沙漠中穿行任何绿荫都没有。几天没有好好进食后，他的状态越来越差，整个人几乎都伏在驼峰上。当晚，吴邪几乎没有吃任何东西就回帐篷里躺着了，迷迷瞪瞪的时候听到了张起灵的声音，“关根，起来，吃点东西。”吴邪睁开眼，看到张起灵手里端着一碗粥，只不过粥的香味有些不同，里面似乎加了什么东西。见吴邪木木地，张起灵一手垫在吴邪的后腰把人撑起来，随后坐到了吴邪的背后扶抱住，一手将粥碗放到一边的折叠矮桌上，用勺子舀了一口，轻轻吹了吹，送到吴邪唇边。一连串的动作把吴邪惊了个瓷实，急忙道：“小哥，我自己来，自己来就好。”说着接过张起灵手里的勺子，急忙把那勺粥喝下去。张起灵虽然松了勺子，却仍撑着吴邪的身子，直到吴邪把整碗粥都喝下去，才帮人在背后垫上枕头端着空碗走开。  
自从那晚做了嫁给张起灵的梦后，吴邪总有无法直视他的错觉。梦里的感觉太过明晰了，那个自己所说的话里带着点点愉悦和娇憨的感觉，让吴邪当时是起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。不过……那个楼兰王眉眼温柔的样子还真是惊艳啊！等等，吴邪你想什么呢！就在他在心里以头抢地感觉要被梦境掰弯的时候，帐篷的门帘一挑，一股香味直钻吴邪的鼻腔。张起灵手里端着一个烤盘，上面是两只烤得焦香的沙鼠。近日来食欲缺缺的吴邪竟然有食指大动的感觉，张起灵在吴邪的膝头垫上了隔热布，将烤盘放了上去，“吃吧。”  
第二天一早，吴邪的精神明显好了很多，还兴致盎然地给自己的骆驼喂食。陈文锦靠了过来调侃道：“小邪，跟张教授处得挺好啊。”  
“啊？文锦姨，你说什么呢！”吴邪觉得有股热气冲到脸上。  
“昨晚的药粥、沙鼠没进你的肚子？”  
“不是大家都有份的嘛！”  
“谁说的！”陈文锦戳了戳吴邪的脑门，“那草药这种地方可没有，还有沙鼠的速度是谁都能逮得住的吗？人家几个妹子磨了半天，才分到了一只沙鼠，你可比那些妹子娇贵多了。”  
吴邪这才知道他昨晚那一餐原来还有那么多弯弯绕在里面，心里更是荡起波澜。他们俩聊着天并没有注意到，隔着几步远的地方张起灵正在往一只驼背上捆扎物资。‘小邪？他不叫关根？’张起灵向着关根所在的方向投去一瞥。接下去的几天，吴邪都会得到一碗草药粥的特别关照，弄得队伍里的姑娘们看他的眼神让他有些脊背发凉。  
到达他们原来的营地，发现由于那个山丘的遮挡大部分的营帐都得以保存了下来，大家一阵欢欣之后，就开始新的一轮勘测。山丘的附近考古队做了仔细的清理，又发现了几块石板，不过风化的程度比发现的第一块高了不少。张起灵作为修复的行家，自然的全盘接下了石板的初步修复和拓印工作。吴邪自从被张起灵特殊照顾之后，更是不怎么敢单独和他相处，于是张起灵在帐篷里拓印石板上的内容，他则跟着陈文锦后面记录数据和帮着写考古日志。张起灵对于关根这种有些类似于东躲西藏的表现暗暗好笑，的确他对于这个人的关注源于那个梦，但对于他而言梦最多只能是个引子罢了，他之所以对这个人上了心，完全都是在日常的接触点滴里。一开始吴邪明显对于他有些怨怼，似乎是因为刚见面就被吓到了。不过接下去两人的相处里却又一点点试探着靠近，一开始总是想尽办法逗他说话，后来则是黏着问各种问题。就像一只刚被领养回家的小狗，先小心的试探新环境的情况，然后慢慢蹭到主人的身边摇着尾巴，湿漉漉的眼睛紧紧跟着主人移动，让人不由得想要好好疼爱。


	8. Chapter 8

八

几日的清理后，考古队有了新的发现，这个他们背靠的夯土沙丘下可能会有巨大的空间，这个发现其实也要归功于吴邪。山丘的覆盖范围很大，考古队的勘测是从发现石板的位置往两边散开，希望能有新的发现。而吴邪呢？耐心筛沙子也好，修复石板也罢，都不是他的擅长。于是他便围着山丘转了起来，山丘的一侧延伸向沙漠的方向，吴邪也不知道自己的运气算是好还是不好，在比较靠近沙漠边缘的地方，他竟然一脚踩下去之后就不断地下陷，他立刻就把手上的东西全部抛了出去，最后还是忍不住大叫一声救命。  
他所在的位置离那些考古队员并不远，很快就有人跑了过来。当时吴邪的双腿已经几乎全都没入了沙子里，人的下陷却已经缓了下来。一群人不敢靠太近，毕竟如果是流沙层的话，很可能一脚踩空就是救人不成反而更添麻烦。就在众人踌躇之际，张起灵拿绳子跑了过来，后面跟着回去搬救兵的队员。今天陈文锦跟向导回去补充补给物资，营地这边交由张起灵负责，出了事当然第一时间就被告知了。张起灵三步并作两步跑过来，目测了一下大概距离，当机立断把绳子的一头绑在了自己腰上，吩咐其他人拉住绳子的另一头，众人不及阻拦，他已经趴在炙热的沙面上匍匐到吴邪边上。沙子已经没过了吴邪的上腹部，张起灵双手前探，从吴邪的腋下穿过环抱稳固住，随后身后的考古队员开始拉动绑绳，将两人一起拖出了流沙区域。  
劫后余生啊，吴邪只觉得后怕，腿软得几乎站不起来。张起灵的面色阴沉得能滴出水来，一边吩咐在附近做上警示标识，一边拉起吴邪就往帐篷的方向去，发现吴邪腿软竟然当着众人的面一个打横把人抱了起来。“哎！那个……小哥，你放我下来，我能走！”吴邪的争辩才开了个头就被张起灵的眼神压了下去。回到帐篷里，张起灵把人放到床铺上坐好，蹲下身就撩起了吴邪的裤腿，确认没有伤口才微微松了口气，而吴邪已经被张起灵的一连串动作惊得说不出话来了。被勒令躺下休息的人，呆呆地听从吩咐，等躺好了才反应过来，小小声地道：“那个……小哥，你别生气。”“没有。”“哦，那个……其实我想说，我刚才陷进去的地方可能……可能有什么东西，因为我是踩到了什么东西边缘滑下去的，可能是个洞。”“你先休息。”“哦！好的！”吴邪乖乖地躺着，脑子里闪过的都是张起灵跑过来的时候眼中闪过的担忧、焦急。一个平日里几乎毫无情绪波动的人，突然在你面前流露出感情，那个冲击力可不是一点两点。虽然刚才的情况惊险，但当吴邪看到张起灵向他跑过来的时候，没来由的就确定自己不会有事的，瞬间就安心了下来。至于这感觉缘何而来，连他自己都不知道。  
等第二天吴邪醒来，已经接近中午了。嗅了嗅，帐篷里似乎有什么淡淡地香气，说不清是什么却让人感觉很是安定，床边的矮桌上放着一个香盘，里面已经满是香灰了。帐帘一挑，张起灵走了进来，见吴邪醒了，示意对方梳洗一下，把桌上留下的餐食用了。等收拾停当，张起灵带吴邪去了昨天他陷落的地方，一大块沙地已经被完全铲开，露出一个倾斜向下的幽深洞口。“通道？！这算不算因祸得福？”话音未落就得到了张起灵一个冷冷的眼神。正是因为这个通道的发现，大家才意识到这个看似坚固无比的夯土山丘下竟然还藏着更大的空间。


	9. Chapter 9

九

楼兰在历史上被不少所谓的国际探险家光顾过，不少经卷和石碑都被破坏，但从现在铲出沙子后通道两侧的壁画和石刻的保存情况来看，像是没有被发现过的样子。考古队一开始将通道清理出来，发现壁画后都在心里暗叫要糟，古时候的壁画很多都由于接触到空气而氧化脱落，这里的条件有限能做的保护措施也有限，恐怕这壁画要不保了。谁知等吴邪跟着他们下到通道里，给已经清理了的几十米的通道都拍了照做了记录，壁画虽然颜色有些灰暗却还保留有原来的颜色，丝毫没有因为接触空气而发生氧化的样子。  
“小哥，这颜料看来不一般啊，一般壁画不都是接触空气了就很快会变色或者脱落的吗？”吴邪蹲到在一边测量通道侧壁的张起灵身边，小声道。  
“你再看！”张起灵示意吴邪注意他的手上，那是一只激光笔，张起灵将它贴在墙角向通道深处照去。  
“那么笔直的吗？怎么做到的啊！就现在可以看到的，这距离少说也有四五十米啊！”吴邪直接惊呼出声。  
“真是大惊小怪，徐州那边出土的汉墓里就有这样的工艺，楼兰古国既然也在这个时期，有这种工艺没什么稀奇的。”一个叫孟荷的女队员立刻就对吴邪的赞叹嗤之以鼻。  
“话不能这样说啊，徐州也算是中原地区，物资充裕所以工艺考究也情有可原。而这里可是楼兰！远在关域之外了，又夹在匈奴和汉朝之间，怎么可能有这样的人力和物力来完成如此精细考究的工程？”霍秀秀站出来帮着吴邪说话。  
考古队里也就那么两三个姑娘对吴邪的态度却分了两个派别，一种是嗤笑他一个大男人还要人张教授照顾的，一种是对着吴邪和张起灵同框星星眼的。搞得吴邪哪边都不敢多说话，反而更靠近张起灵了。  
“都好好测数据，我们考古不就是为了揭开这样的谜团吗？在找到证据之前不能轻易下结论。”陈文锦叫停了孟荷和霍秀秀的针锋相对。  
两人被陈文锦的话压着不好说什么，互相瞪了一眼就各自干手头的工作。吴邪在内心里扶额，怎么他随便感叹一下都能兴起风浪来，这些个姑娘家太可怕了。所以当张起灵说要去前面探探的时候，他第一时间自告奋勇的跟上，表示两个人同行有什么情况也可以互相照应。通道幽深也不知道到底有多长，吴邪挎上了小包带上了水和一些食物就跟着张起灵出发了。通道越往里积沙也就越少，张起灵打着手电走在前头，两个人一边走一边查看两侧的壁画。  
“小哥，你有没有发现有些奇怪啊？”吴邪也不管张起灵的反应，自顾自地说下去，“入口的壁画都是祈福类的法相，而这边的基本都是风景。”  
“嗯，明显不是楼兰的风光，更像是江南地区。”  
“这很奇怪啊！如果这是藏经洞的话，为什么会有这种东西？这样的样式有点……有点像……”  
“墓道！”  
张起灵说出了吴邪心里的答案，两人对视一眼，放缓了步伐。如果他们的推测是正确的话，那么这路恐怕不好走，说不定还会有危险。就在吴邪打算劝张起灵回去，他们做些准备再来探查的时候，手电光的尽头出现了一块浅浅的反光。“是什么东西？”张起灵拉住了好奇想要往前的吴邪，一手将手里的手电递给吴邪，一手从兜里掏出另一支强光手电调成散光模式，这样虽然远处看不明晰但可以照射到的范围扩大了很多。是门，是一道墓门。


	10. Chapter 10

十

墓门的出现坐实了两人的推测，前面的路要不要继续探显然已经不是他们两个人能直接决定的，于是原路返回将消息带回了考古队。他们发现的地方竟然是座古墓是谁都没有想到的，楼兰已经被很多批的考古队做过测量了，剩下的是一些看上去没什么价值的区域。却没想到这个看上去没有什么价值的区域竟然深藏着一座可能保存完好的古墓，从入口到达墓门的距离就长达百米，这个墓穴恐怕是不简单。陈文锦马上就和考古研究院取得了联系，他们的发现的很可能揭开楼兰墓葬制式和历史的谜团，具有极高的考古价值。研究院给出的回复是小队先进行初步探查，他们会随后派其他考古队带上更多的专业仪器来配合。  
陈文锦放下了电话，有点踌躇。继续探查她当然也想，可是她这次带来的小队都是才入行不久的，当初这个区域划给她这个带上张起灵和吴邪也就十人的小队，完全是因为不会有大发现，用来给新人练手合适。所以……陈文锦环视了一圈，竟然除了外援和自己没能找出一个曾经下过墓道的。这批新人大部分还只做着周边的材料整理和出土清理工作，这可如何是好。  
陈文锦的犹豫被吴邪看在眼里，于是悄声对陈文锦道：“三婶，要不这样吧，反正我也跟你走过好几次了，你就找个人帮我守下墓门，我一个人去吧。反正也就拍拍照什么的。”  
“这怎么行，你一个人出什么事，我怎么跟你三叔交代！”  
“没……”  
“我跟他去。”张起灵的声音在此刻响起。  
陈文锦先是一愣，张教授的传闻他可听了不少，除了简直是人形考古字典以外，武力值也爆表，据说曾经因徒手制服了五名持刀歹徒而轰动一时。于是陈文锦便安心在这边带着其他人继续测量工作，而张起灵和吴邪两人再次返回了刚才见到的那道墓门边，这次距离更近了，吴邪发现整扇大门似乎是某种特殊的石材打磨而成，上面还有一些类似于藤蔓一样的纹路。张起灵将手电放在门缝照进去仔细看了看，“是自来石。”自来石是比较普通的墓室封门，只要能有拐钉钥匙就能打开，对于现代人来说属于没有什么技术含量的封堵方式。  
吴邪和张起灵两人配合，很快就将自来石推回槽里，墓门看似厚实却并不重，推开墓门的时候手电照到自来石上，只见四个汉字“回头是岸”。吴邪只觉得这四个字的字体很是熟悉，于是上前去研究，张起灵就跟在他身侧。“竟然是瘦金体！那个时候就已经有人用瘦金体了吗？”吴邪望着眼前的字，惊讶不已。要知道瘦金体是宋徽宗所创的，一个在楼兰消失后近500年才出生的人所创的字体却出现在了500年前的楼兰墓葬中。这到底是怎么回事？这些发现都跟楼兰古国的历史对不上号啊！一边的张起灵也皱起了眉，他们的发现是颠覆性的，难道历史上真正的楼兰古国存在了很久？那么为什么日后的所有史书都要抹杀它的存在呢？  
“进去看看。”张起灵把蹲在石头前的吴邪拉了起来，牵在身后往里面探去。走出大概十来米，张起灵敏锐地感觉到地面传来细微的颤动，震动方向来自于墓门那边。他马上意识到了什么，拉着吴邪就往墓门的方向跑去，可是来不及了。断龙石已经无声的落下，刚才的颤动来自于断龙石和墓道地面的撞击。‘大意了！’张起灵在心里暗暗想。一般使用自来石的墓门都会有流沙或者连环翻板之类的机关就在门口的部位，一旦有人打开墓门很快就会黄沙掩埋或者落入翻板下的刀阵之中，而这个墓室在吴邪研究自来石的时候他就看过了，没有任何类似的机关。而且就他们走来的这段路上，也没有任何机关的痕迹，让他放松了警惕。没想到传动机关在自来石的石槽里，而且墓主人大概也是想要给开启墓门的人一条生路，所以断龙石并没有第一时间就砸下来，如果来人看到那四个字就返回，断龙石落下也只是再次封闭墓道而已。  
张起灵立刻上前去查看，断龙石和墓道几乎严丝合缝，而自来石的机关是一次性了，无法再使用了。吴邪见张起灵回身，才开口：“还能开启吗？”不意外地看到张起灵摇了摇头。“这里几乎没有信号，想要用手机求援貌似办不到啊。”吴邪掏出手机看了看，抬头求助似的看向张起灵。“等他们发现我们被困，想办法救援还需要时间，我们的食物和水不多，现在只能试着往前探探，看是不是会有别的出路了。”张起灵做出了决定。


	11. Chapter 11

一十一

与其坐等救援，不如另想办法脱困。两人打定主意，开始往墓道深处探去。这次张起灵打起了十分的精神，走了一段却没有丝毫机关的迹象，也不见有岔路、陪葬坑或者耳室。张起灵一手打着手电，专心致志地注意前方，一手牵着吴邪以防有任何情况可以应变。吴邪一开始还有些不好意思，想要挣脱结果却被张起灵把整个手都包进了手掌里不说，还让他不要闹。‘我是宝宝吗？需要这样关照！老子也下过墓好吗？’但这也只是在心里吐槽一下，张起灵那深邃的眼睛一看过来，吴邪只有举白旗投降的份。  
走了不一会儿，墓道两侧出现了壁画，吴邪的手电一直在左摇右摆，看了几副就拉住了张起灵道：“小哥，我们看一下这壁画吧，说不定会有墓主人生平或者其他线索也说不定。”壁画上的内容的确是墓主人的生平，但有些奇怪，一般的壁画都会将墓主人突出，可这里的壁画上有两个不分主次凸出的人物，而且记载是跳跃性的，孩童时期后就是青年时期了，中间没有任何其他的记录。“真是不走寻常路啊！”吴邪感叹了一句，接着打了个呵欠。“嗯。”吴邪又打了个哈欠继续道：“小哥，你说为什么会没有将墓主人单独凸显呢？另一个人是谁啊？”张起灵摇了摇头，见吴邪哈欠不断，问道：“要休息一下吗？”“嗯，这里空气不太好，大概是含氧量太低了，有点困。”吴邪的声音里已经带上了些许睡意。张起灵伸手把外套脱了下来，在吴邪楞楞的注视下铺到了地上坐了上去。接着一伸手把人拉过来，让他也坐到衣服上，同时卸下了吴邪背上的背包。“小哥？”“这里安全，休息一下。”张起灵揽住了吴邪的腰背轻轻道。温暖体贴和清冷淡漠竟然能在小哥身上完美合一，吴邪合上眼帘前最后一个念头一闪而过。  
醒来是因为一下颠簸，入眼的是一个木质的壁板，从声音判断是在马车上。马车？！吴邪呼地一下坐起身，身上盖着的毯子滑落下去。“醒了？”一个温和的男声。吴邪回头看清了人，有些嗫嚅着喊了一声，“爹爹。”男人叫吴一穷，吴家的现任当家。而他刚才在奉旨前往楼兰纳贡的贡品堆里，发现了躲在其中的吴邪。“唉……你啊！”吴一穷叹了一口气，把五岁的儿子抱到腿上，刮了一下鼻尖。“都是你娘把你宠坏了。”吴邪吐了吐舌头，抓着吴一穷的袖子摇了摇，“爹爹，让我一起去嘛，不要赶我回去，我很乖的。”吴邪的长相乖巧，声音带着儿童的清亮和江南口音的软糯，现在眼巴巴地望着吴一穷。就好像一只小奶狗，耷拉着耳朵，垂着尾巴，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着人瞧，就怕人把它丢下了。杀伤力如何？吴一穷又叹了口气，“好吧，你可一定要听话，不许乱跑。”满分。  
出了玉门关之后的景致不同于中原，吴邪是第一次见到黄沙漫漫的地方，新奇不已。不多日楼兰王城的高高城墙就近在眼前了，吴一穷在下车之前再次叮嘱道：“吴邪，这里可是楼兰的王城，你……”“不乱跑，乖乖听话，爹爹去王殿献贡品的时候，小邪就在外面的花园里等着。我都记住了爹爹！你都说了好多遍了。”小吴邪一脸乖巧。于是次日，吴一穷就安心的把他留在了一重门外的王城花园里。  
其实，很多时候冥冥之中自有定数，如果吴邪没有跟去楼兰，如果吴一穷把他留在驿馆而不是王城的花园，如果……  
墓道里吴邪枕在张起灵的肩头，两个人互相依靠着，呼吸轻缓都沉沉地睡着了，他们周身有微微的橙黄色光点闪烁着。


	12. Chapter 12

一十二

小吴邪一个坐在花园的石凳上踢着脚，突然一声鹰鸣吸引了他的注意力，那只鹰在上空盘旋了一下，向着一个方向滑翔而去，像是要落地了。小吴邪从来没有见过如此体型巨大的鹰，立刻跳下凳子，追着鹰滑翔的方向而去，把吴一穷的交代忘得一干二净了。  
俗话说，望山跑死马。小吴邪小胳膊小腿跟着那只鹰跑了许久，在花园里左转右转，过了几道门墙，才看到那只鹰落在了一个院落里。吴邪有时候也不明白自己小时候是胆子太大还是脑子缺一根筋，反正等他回过神来，他已经被人反钳了双手按住。“你是什么人？”对方的声音听上去比自己大不了多少却带冷冽的不容置疑。“我……我叫吴邪，小哥哥，我疼！”身后的人并没有松手，继续问道：“你怎么进来的！”“我……我跟着老鹰进来的。”吴邪的声音带上了点哭腔，满满的委屈。按住他的张起灵缓缓松了手，到不是因为吴邪说疼，他自知自己并没有用力。吴邪突然闯进来时，他下意识的反应就是制住对方，但动作到一半他就已经意识到了对方并没有攻击力，但他住的院子有师父教他设的迷阵，不是什么人都进得来的，他很好奇对方是怎么进来的。面前的男孩身着一身汉朝的服饰微微地喘着气，脸色微红嘟着嘴揉着手腕，张起灵想起今天是汉朝使臣上贡的日子，所以他应该是使臣的孩子。他在打量吴邪，吴邪也在悄悄打量着他。张起灵的身量比吴邪高出了不少，看上去清清瘦瘦的但……吴邪看了看自己红了的手腕，力气真大。  
吴邪这时候才意识到自己可能是闯进了别人的院落，后知后觉的决定卖乖。蹭了几步靠近张起灵，发现对方没有什么反感，伸手捉住了对方的衣袖微微甩了甩，软软糯糯地道：“小哥哥，我不是故意闯进来的。我看到了大老鹰，追着跑进来的，我不是故意的。”张起灵不自觉地皱了皱眉，扯回了自己的袖子，他可以确定吴邪没有撒谎，但这并不代表他想被吴邪亲近。从小到大身边不乏想要亲近他的同龄人甚至是长辈，可是他们的亲近背后都带着这样或者那样的目的，这让张起灵很是厌烦与人亲近。吴邪以为他的举动惹到了张起灵，吓得赶忙后退了一步，谁知脚步一错，竟然一屁股坐到了地上。吴邪在家里可是备受呵护，做错了什么事都只要卖个乖，可这个冷冰冰的小哥哥……吴邪越想越委屈，却又不敢哭出声，咬着嘴唇努力克制，眼泪在眼眶里打了几个转，终于还是落了下来。  
眼前的奶娃娃突然就哭了起来，让张起灵措手不及。楼兰的男孩子从小习武，骨子里都透着刚强，可眼前的却截然不同，好像是个瓷娃娃。张起灵踌躇了一下，俯身一把勾住吴邪的膝弯和臀部，单臂就直接把坐在地上的吴邪抱了起来。这个突然的举动把吴邪吓呆了，这样一抱他整个人被半举了起来，此刻他已经不记得要哭了，吓得直接用双手紧紧环住张起灵的脖子，就怕被摔下去。张起灵因为这一环，浑身的肌肉都不由自主的收紧了一下，他用另一只手拉开了吴邪环抱的双手，握在手心，而后就这样举着人往院子的深处而去。


	13. Chapter 13

一十三

吴邪的确没有看错，那只鹰就落在了这个院落里。而此刻张起灵直接把他抱到了鹰的面前，才缓缓把人放下。吴邪愣愣地不知所措，张起灵从一边抓起一只死兔子放到吴邪手里，握着他的手探向那只鹰。那只鹰探了探头，张起灵立刻感觉到吴邪的畏缩，他不解的看了一眼吴邪，只见泪痕未干的脸上眼见又要加新的痕迹了，只得松手。他才放松，吴邪立刻将兔子一扔，整个人躲到了张起灵的背后，就露了半个脑袋。“你不是要看它吗？”“唔……好大，有……有点吓人。”张起灵弯腰捡起了那只死兔子，向鹰的方向抛了过去，只见那鹰张开巨大的翅膀扑动起来，凌空抓住了那只兔子，随后落回架子上撕咬起来。  
“嗯……它是你养的吗？”  
“嗯！它是草原雕。所以体型比你所说的鹰要大很多。”  
“看上去好凶的。”  
“煌一般不会随便攻击人。”  
“煌？是它的名字？”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯……”吴邪抓着张起灵的外衣哼唧了好久，最后还是好奇心占了上风，“我……我可以摸摸它吗？”  
张起灵也不多说话，直接抓着吴邪的手，探向了煌。煌感觉到了他们的靠近，抬头看过来，张起灵就感觉到捉着的手一阵抗力。“别怕。”张起灵的手盖在吴邪的手掌上，继续向前。煌显然是很有灵性，它熟悉张起灵的靠近，所以并没有做出任何攻击的姿势，而是微微低头。吴邪的手掌终于触到了煌的羽翼，张起灵只觉得握在手中的手掌微微颤了颤，随后放松了下来。煌的存在瞬间就让吴邪忘记了前面的委屈，脸上的泪痕未干却已经挂上了笑容。  
吴邪的笑容对于张起灵而言清澈得耀眼，楼兰的王族继承者筛选极其严格，是将所有适合的孩子放在一起先进行武学的魔鬼训练，所有的人都是敌人，所有的笑容背后都是尖刀，不断地淘汰失败者。最后留下两三个坚持下来的孩子，再进行谋略和权术的教育，从中选拔出最优秀的那个，至于被淘汰的，除了学会忠心臣服就只剩下彻底消失。张起灵的出生是王族中旁支的旁支，本不用参加这样可怕的选拔，可是旁支的家主宁可孩子一辈子只能做臣下也不愿自己的孩子走这样的路，于是便用张起灵这个失去了亲生父母的孩子送上去充数。一个四岁的孩童本应在父母的呵护之下，现在失去了庇护不说，还要在这严酷的训练中想办法存活下去。连曾经待他如亲子的师父，最后的结局都是……四岁的孩子见识了满满的人情冷暖和人心险恶，越发沉默寡言不苟言笑，眼眸深处的点点光亮慢慢熄灭。  
那天小吴邪最后是怎么回到他原来坐着的地方，他完全不知道。院子里的小哥哥虽然冷冷的，但是感觉也不坏。那只叫煌的雕看上去好凶，但有小哥哥在就显得乖顺很多。从小就被养在屋子里的小吴邪经过了一路的奔跑、惊吓和一通兴奋后，竟然就这样睡着了。待他醒来已经在驿馆里了，他们会在楼兰停留七日，期间爹爹都要去觐见，所以当晚小邪开心的用汗巾包了几块最爱的糖果，决定明天要带给那个他都没来得及问名字的小哥哥。  
当第二天吴邪再次出现在张起灵的小院门口的时候，张起灵的眼神里闪过寒芒。如果第一次是因为有指引的话，这一次呢？这个叫吴邪的奶娃娃真的像表面那样纯澈吗？虽然心思电转，张起灵仍然不动声色的放了吴邪进来。吴邪开开心心地打开汗巾，将糖果展现给张起灵。“小哥哥，给你吃！很好吃的！”张起灵并没有表示，但伸手把汗巾接了下来。而吴邪已经熟门熟路跑到了昨天张起灵给他拿书看的屋子门口，眼巴巴地盯着他看。张起灵把吴邪给的东西收进怀里，过去给吴邪取书。那是一本去汉朝行商的商人献上的民间话本，吴邪从没见过好奇得紧。两人坐在院子里，吴邪专心于话本中，而张起灵则盯着湛蓝的天空发呆，冷不丁问了一句：“吴邪，你是怎么找到进来的路的？”“跟着昨天走过的路啊！我从小就过目不忘的。”吴邪根本是下意识地回答，答完才反应过来似乎说了不该说的话。“小哥哥，你千万不要说出去，爹爹说不能告诉别人的。”“嗯。”‘过目不忘吗？’张起灵微微眯了眯眼睛。他听说过，有些人不存在人们所说的短时间记忆，他们所有的记忆会变成永久记忆，这就是所谓的过目不忘。很多人认为这是一种才能，但张起灵从师父那里得知，这种所谓的才能也是一种可怕的负担。曾经楼兰也出过一个这样的人才，但结局极为悲惨。眼前的娃娃看上去不谙世事，大概是被家里人保护得很好。  
吴一穷在楼兰停留了七日，吴邪就往张起灵那边跑了七日，期间还偷偷地跟着张起灵出去骑马、捉兔子。待到分别的那天吴邪哭得如同泪人一般，“小哥哥……你……你一定……一定……要记得我啊。”张起灵被哭得心都软了，最后提来了一只笼子，里面是一只小小的信鸽。整个回程的路上，吴邪都死死地护着那只笼子，那年是他们第一次相遇。


	14. Chapter 14

一十四

人生的路是很长的，很多孩童时期的相识相知，都会因为时间或者空间上的阻隔而渐渐淡漠消失。吴邪开始越来越多的感受离别，身边的朋友们来了又走，甚至最疼爱他的爷爷也驾鹤西归，只有那只小小的信鸽却始终来来回回。哪怕张起灵的回信往往是简短到只有几个字的信笺，却丝毫没有能阻挡住吴邪孜孜不倦地在信里写上了细碎到今天在酒楼里吃到了喜欢的西湖醋鱼那样的洋洋洒洒，似乎总有说不完的话。也许他自己也没有意识到，一颗小小的种子早已埋在心里，只等着春风化雨的那一刻。  
张起灵大概没有想过他会有作为楼兰王的继承人，踏上这片吴邪所在国家土地的一天。这次来汉朝是在他继承王位之前最后的历练，说是历练其实也不是很确切，应该说是让他来切实的感受一下汉朝的风土人情。张起灵和随从来到了皇城所在，望着高高的城楼张起灵想起在十年前，有个小小的娃娃闯进了他的院子，让他第一次接触到如此纯澈的存在。十年间，飞鸽传书不断，好像两人还像当初那样坐在他那个小小的院落里翻看着同一本书册。而现在，他坐在那个吴邪信誓旦旦说有最好吃西湖醋鱼的酒楼雅间里，品尝着某人推荐的美味。西湖醋鱼的酸甜似乎不太合符合楼兰人的口味，这次随张起灵来的那两个随从基本夹了第一口就放弃了，只有张起灵的筷子始终还会伸向这个随从们都觉得口味奇怪的菜。  
雅间的窗户对着皇城中穿城而过的一条河流，幽静雅致。只不过这份宁静被一个粗鲁的脚步声打破了，紧接着雅间的门被重重推开。一个身着锦袍一脸不可一世的公子哥站在门口，身后跟着一个家仆。“谁允许你们用这雅间的？立刻给小爷……”“汪公子……汪公子……有话好说，有话好说。”掌柜的急追着这人就到了门口。“你们怎么做事的？不知道我家小爷喜欢这个雅间吗？还敢让别人进！”那个家仆见掌柜过来，劈头盖脸就是骂。“是！是！我们不知道汪公子今日来，招待不周，招待不周。”掌柜擦着细汗小心陪着不是。这公子哥叫汪灿，父亲在九卿中官居廷尉。他本身不学无术、游手好闲就仗着自己父亲的权势经常在外做些吃白食的事情，那些个店家也不敢讨要。“还不快把这里给小爷腾出来！“汪灿不但不喝止家仆，还咄咄逼人地呼喝着。不少雅间的客人都被惊扰了，但看到来人是汪灿也就默默缩回了自己的雅间里不再吭声，只有隔壁的一个雅间的门始终开启着一条缝隙未曾合上。”那个……汪公子，这几位……“掌柜满头是汗，不是如何是好。雅间里的几位他不认识，可几人虽没有穿金戴玉，为首的一人却气质不凡，一看也不是个一般人。就像现在，周围的人和雅间里的其他人都因为汪灿的呼喝关注了过来，而那个坐在首位的男子却只是在掌柜上楼来安抚汪灿的时候抬了抬眼眸，就再也没有将注意力投向过门边，就仿佛他们不存在一般，神态自若地夹着他的菜。能有如此淡然的气度，哪会是什么普通人，说不得也是什么王侯贵胄，他一个小小的酒楼掌柜，哪边都得罪不起。见掌柜不动，汪灿显然很是不满，那家仆一见主子不乐意了，立刻狗仗人势伸手就是一巴掌。掌柜没有防备一下子就被抽倒在地，就在汪灿和那家仆还要动手的时候，那扇没有合拢的门突然吱呀一声打开了，一个温和的声音响了起来。  
“我说是谁嗓门那么大，原来是汪公子啊。”一个翩翩公子摇着折扇，从那扇门里走了出来。吴邪本和好友在此聚会，这里的餐食里可有不少他的最爱，心情也是极好。却没想到酒过三巡，就有人来煞风景。吴邪一开始就想要插手，却被好友按住了，吴邪的父亲虽官拜奉常是九卿之首，却是个实实在在的读书人，全靠才学一步一步走到了今天的位置上。虽然如此，却是个很有风骨的人，如果不是有皇帝赏识，恐怕早就被人整了。所以按好友的意思是让吴邪不要插手，汪灿的父亲和位列三公的御史大夫走得很近，恐怕不简单。吴邪也不想拂了好意，好不容易才按耐了下来，却不想汪灿的一个巴掌让吴邪彻底坐不住了。汪灿见来人是吴邪，皮笑肉不笑的抽了一下面部表情，戏谑道：“呦！这不是吴家小公子，怎么？这屋里是你的相好？那不如让他去你那里啊，分开算怎么个意思啊。”“是啊，吴公子。”那家仆也在一边帮腔。听到这些话张起灵夹菜的手顿了顿，吴邪却浑然未觉一般，扇子轻掩笑道：“汪公子，吴邪只是有一事不明，想向汪公子讨教。”“呵！吴公子博闻强记竟然还有不明之事，不知道是什么样的事能难住吴公子啊？”汪灿一脸的轻蔑。吴邪也不恼，只是接着话头往下，“汪公子见笑了，刚才吴邪听汪公子说喜欢这个雅间，所以就必须要预留给您，是也不是？”“是又如何？”“那想必汪公子也是喜欢昨日品香阁出品的那几坛佳酿的，我听说汪公子独得了全部啊。”“哼，小爷看得上，那是他们的荣幸。”吴邪的眼神闪了闪继续道：“那汪公子，您可喜欢这城中的风光繁华啊？”“皇城，当然喜欢。”吴邪不可察觉地勾了勾嘴角，眼中闪过狡黠的光芒，“那汪公子，是不是皇帝陛下也应该把皇城预留给汪公子？毕竟汪公子喜欢的，就必须要预留给公子，这是皇帝陛下的荣幸，这可是您刚才自己说的。汪公子，你这可是窥伺皇权，难不成是要意图谋反吗？”吴邪佯装出吃惊万分的样子。汪灿这才发现自己被人下了套，而且还扣了顶大帽子，顿时脸涨得通红。而吴邪的话音才落，不少雅间里传出了低低的偷笑声，更让汪灿难堪不已。“你胡说！”“我哪句胡说了？汪公子，这可都是你自己说的，我可一句都没有篡改啊。您说我胡说可真是冤枉啊！”吴邪以扇掩面一副伤心不已的样子。汪灿恼羞成怒，骤然伸手抓向吴邪。说时迟那时快，只听汪灿突然诶呦一声，伸出的手臂软了下去。汪灿只觉整条手臂都麻了，使不上一分力气，地上落着一根筷子，显然有人不动声色对他下了手。“谁？谁敢暗算小爷！”汪灿哇哇大叫，可是换来的是雅间里更加多的窃笑声。他无法知道出手的到底是谁，显然对方身手极好，这次是讨不到好了。汪灿只得狠狠地瞪了吴邪一眼，在家仆的搀扶下悻悻地离开了酒楼。吴邪安抚了掌柜，吩咐他再取一双筷子上来。随后吴邪亲自将这双筷子送进了敞开着门的雅间。


	15. Chapter 15

一十五

汪灿没有看到，可吴邪却是注意到了，那支筷子来自于这个被汪灿踹开了门的雅间里。吴邪的眼神在桌子上转了一下，那个刚才淡定吃菜的人桌面上只有一支筷子。吴邪双手把筷子递上，笑道：“刚才多谢这位小哥出手相助。”张起灵的眼神闪了闪，低低道：“不用。”旁边的一个随从知道张起灵的寡言，立刻起身行礼，“是我们当感谢吴公子的出手相助才是。”吴邪轻笑回礼，“哪里。”说着就准备告辞，就听得那个主位上的小哥道：“吴公子出手相助，无以为报。不如请公子和公子的友人过来一聚，我们以薄酒酬谢。”“这……”吴邪踌躇了一下，正思考如何回绝比较妥帖。张起灵却已经差随从将隔壁吴邪的好友都请了过来，推脱不过，只得落座。  
吴邪被安排在张起灵的左手边，桌上用过的菜色撤去，重新安排了热菜，添上了温酒和一份糕点。吴邪的眼神亮了亮，莼菜羹、醋鱼和桂花糕，这三个安排在他面前的都是他的最爱，心情顿时愉悦了不少。而张起灵这边的随从也是第一次见到自己主子给人布菜，冷得冰渣子都能刮下来的脸上，竟然还能有细微的表情存在，简直就是楼兰十大奇观之首。这一餐可以说是宾主尽欢，双方在酒楼门口分别的时候，吴邪才想起自己没有问过对方的姓名。  
“小哥，还不知道贵姓啊？”  
“敝姓张。”  
“张小哥，我们有缘再聚。”  
“嗯。”  
当时吴邪只觉得这个小哥有几分面善，姓氏和沉默寡言的个性倒是有几分像儿时的小哥哥，只是他的小哥哥远在楼兰，不知道现在怎么样了。现在想来，吴邪觉得自己简直迟钝极了，不对，应该说是某人十年里的变化太大了，本来因为艰苦训练而没有什么血色的脸，在十年间调养好了不少不说，本来才高半个头的个子也抽条了许多，以至于他竟然没能认出这气质清冷的人就是自己十年来书信不断的小哥哥。反观张起灵这边，吴邪摇着扇子站出来的时候，他就认出了对方。十年的时间除了让那个奶娃娃褪去了婴儿肥，出落得更加清秀以外，似乎没有留下什么多余的痕迹，特别是那双清亮的眸子，只要一眼张起灵就能够确定自己没有认错人，那给人下套时候的表情就和当年骗他吃那种极酸的糖果时，如出一辙。楼兰的情报网络极其发达，在汉朝的内部也不乏这样的暗探。张起灵的随从虽然不知道自己主子为什么会对一个新认识的人如此上心，但还是毫不质疑地按照吩咐将吴邪的行踪都呈报上来。  
所以当吴邪跟自家老爹赌气，一个人纵马去城郊散心的时候，张起灵已经在草场上恭候了。吴邪见到张起灵的时候只觉得眼前一亮，一身黑色暗纹的服侍配上踏雪蹄的黑亮马匹，明明是暗色调却给人自带光环效果的既视感。“小哥，好巧啊！”吴邪策马缓缓到了张起灵的旁边，打着招呼。“嗯。你呢？”“还好，就出来散散心。”吴邪摸了摸鼻子，他不是很爱骑马，马术水平也一般，但是小时候他的小哥带他骑马时候的感觉却一直留在记忆里，所以每次有什么不开心的时候，都会想要骑马出去走走。两人并肩策马在草场沿湖的小道上缓缓而行，虽然不怎么交流气氛却也不见冷淡。  
这座草场沿湖而建，湖泊的旁边就是森林，环境倒是幽静，但也有弊端。当一只野兔突然从草丛里跳出来的时候，吴邪那匹年轻的小马受到了惊吓，撒开蹄子狂奔而去。受惊的马儿根本不是吴邪能够驾驭的，他唯一能够做到的是拉紧缰绳，尽可能伏在马背上，祈祷能够平安无事。耳边风声呼啸，吴邪的神经绷紧，他的马儿年纪小容易受惊，却没想到会那么容易受惊，不就是只兔子嘛，吴邪觉得自己的灵魂劈成了两半，一半担惊受怕，一半无力吐槽。恍惚间，耳边传来了不同的马蹄声，吴邪下意识地侧头看过去，只见那小哥的马匹急追而至，很快就和他的马匹齐头并进。吴邪想说什么却又说不出来，他现在手心里全是汗，除了能够抓紧缰绳，什么都做不了。  
“别怕！”清冷的声音安抚着他，下一刻只见张小哥轻点马镫，一跃坐到了他的背后，温热的胸膛紧贴在吴邪的后背上，坚实的手臂环住了吴邪的腰肢，另一只手拽住了缰绳。‘好熟悉！这姿势！这感觉！’吴邪似乎回到了当初偷偷跟着他的小哥在楼兰的广袤土地上纵马飞奔的时候。他的马术不好，每次都是小哥抱着他，手把手地教他如何控制马匹。他总是怕被马儿甩下去，小哥就会坐在他的背后，像现在这样一手揽住他，一手拽住缰绳。受惊的马匹渐渐被张起灵安抚了下来，并行的黑马也跟着降低了速度，最后两匹马在小道的尽头停了下来。张起灵在心里呼了口气，低头看向怀里的人。吴邪始终低着头，这让张起灵有些无措，受惊了？张起灵正打算再俯身看一下吴邪状况，怀里的人却突然松开马镫转身过来，一把揪住了他的衣襟。“吴邪？”哪怕是这一刻，张起灵还不是很确定吴邪的状态。“小哥，你什么时候来的？上次通信你怎么没有说啊？要来怎么也不先知会我一声？好去接你啊！”吴邪连珠炮一般一通问，声音里带着几分委屈。“……”“你说，你是不是上次在酒楼就认出我了？”吴邪突然想起了酒楼的事，目光灼灼看向张起灵。“是。”张起灵老实回答。“那你为什么不说啊！”“不太方便。”吴邪低头思考了一下，“好吧。”吴邪侧坐在马背上，被张起灵的双手圈住，有些肆无忌惮地晃着腿。“小哥，你能待多久啊？”“再过几天。”张起灵小心地把人圈好，驾驭着吴邪的马匹，而他自己的马则跟在一边。“那我带你去周围走走吧，你是第一次来这里吧！”吴邪开始想到要尽一下地主之谊。“好。”


	16. Chapter 16

一十六

接下去的几天，吴邪带着张起灵把附近的山山水水和商街玩了个遍。山色秀丽，璧人成双。吴邪从小都是不缺少呵护的，可是张起灵的呵护却不同于家人的那种。如果说家人的呵护是圈定了一块安全的地方让他活动的话，张起灵的呵护更像是放手让吴邪去奔跑，但却总能在他即将跌倒的时候将人扶住。孩童时期的种子悄悄发芽，慢慢生长，嘴馋时总会有喜爱的糕点，饿了桌上会有可口的菜点，石阶湿滑会有坚实的手掌牵住他。吴邪自认不是个需要被人时时照顾的姑娘家，可张起灵却总能在他的顾盼之间明白他需要什么。如果说这是默契，似乎又不止如此，如果说这是友情，似乎又少了点什么。相处的时间总是短暂，张起灵明天就要返程，吴邪整晚都没有睡踏实，最后顶着无精打采的脸去给张起灵送行。返程的行程时间本就不宽裕，可张起灵硬是把吴邪拉到一边的茶棚，用巾帕包着热茶叶细细地帮吴邪敷了眼，并让吴邪保证照顾好自己之后，才匆匆翻身上马疾驰而去。  
有人说，爱，就是对被爱者怀着一些莫须有的哀怜，做一些不必要的事情。爱，就是没有理由的心疼和不设前提的宽容。张起灵对于吴邪的关爱明显已经超过了好友的范畴，哪怕那是唯一给他带来可以称为童年时光的存在。吴邪就像是一束光照进了楼兰严酷训练所打造成的冷漠铁板到可怕的黑暗小屋里，让张起灵第一次有了呵护一个人的想法。反观吴邪呢，张起灵刚走的几天几乎是魂不守舍，推掉了所有好友的邀约，一个人独自去草场骑马。一边不愿惊扰，一边还懵懵懂懂。  
不过机缘也很快就到来了，楼兰立储汉朝必须派人前往致贺，这种吃力不讨好的差事，大部分朝臣都不愿承担，所以最后的结果就是吴一穷再次担负起了这份责任。听到这个消息，吴邪心中暗喜，软缠硬磨也要跟去。吴一穷拗不过只能点头答应，而吴邪转头就悄悄给张起灵去了信。信鸽一来一去一般都要近一个月的时间，吴邪没有想过要等到回信，因为半个月后他就要跟着爹爹启程了。所以当出发前夜听到窗棂被敲啄的声音时，吴邪很是诧异。推开窗户，一只巨大的影子跳了进来，落在了书桌上。“煌？！”吴邪简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。煌是怎么找来的已经不重要了，重要的是它的脚上绑着一张信笺，里面还卷着一支只有小指大小的笛子。信笺上张起灵的字体苍劲，内容简要，‘欲往楼兰，小心匈奴，遇险用之。’言下之意是让吴邪一定要前往楼兰的话，需小心匈奴人，而笛子则可以在危险的时候使用。信笺很短，笔迹有些匆忙，没有详细的说明。而煌也没有停留，在确认吴邪收好东西之后，就悄悄消失在夜空里。吴邪并不是很能理解小哥信上的内容，匈奴和汉朝都臣服于楼兰，如果说匈奴要做什么的话也应该是针对楼兰，为什么要他小心呢？虽然满腹疑惑，吴邪还是兴高采烈地上路了。  
出了最后的城关，楼兰王城也就越来越近了，虽然他们现在所在城镇还是楼兰的最边陲，楼兰仍然派来了一队兵士扈从。当晚扈从为首的客署前来看望汉朝来使者，进屋后吴一穷和客署行礼落座。吴邪本不喜政事，但碍于现在的身份，只得坐在一边陪着。人的确是老实坐着了，但架不住一双眼睛到处乱转。‘这客署的衣料材质看上去很不错啊，楼兰真是富有，那么边陲的城镇客署都能用得上那么……’念头转着，吴邪继续打量着客署渐渐觉得有些不对，客署的脚上着着一双鞮。吴邪不易察觉地皱了皱眉，鞮？！怎么不是鞜？他记得小哥平日里穿的都是鞜，出去骑马的时候则是靴。楼兰虽处于沙漠的关外地带，却并不是以游牧狩猎为生，怎么会……  
‘欲往楼兰，小心匈奴，遇险用之。’张起灵的信笺突然出现在吴邪的脑海里。这样说来，吴邪再次打量着这个客署，更是觉得疑点诸多。于是前脚客署离开房间，吴邪就偷偷溜到了院子里，笛子他一直都贴身藏在衣袋里，此时取出来放到唇边吹了起来，可没想到笛子却没有发出任何声音。吴邪放下笛子看了看，“我吹得方法不对？这哨子就那么一个孔，根本没有其他的方法啊。”吴邪又把笛子放到唇边吹了吹，还是没有声响。就在吴邪再次放下笛子的时候，院落里落进了一个黑影，还不等吴邪惊呼出声，来人已经开口，“吴公子，不用惊慌。我们受王子之命，听笛行事。”那人见吴邪并没有完全相信，轻轻地打了一个呼哨，一只巨大的黑影无声滑翔落在了院子里。“煌？！”草原雕扇了扇翅膀表示回应。“吴公子，不要声张，现在就请带上使臣随我们离开。”不等吴邪说什么，那个黑影已经几步靠近过来护在吴邪身侧。这里吴邪他们弃了马车带着随从、贺礼前脚离开院落，里面就突然就灯火通明，那些扈从将整个院子包围了起来。


	17. Chapter 17

一十七

那个客署根本就不是楼兰派来的，从吴邪他们的车马进入楼兰地界，消息层层上报少说也要两三天的时间，这个客署却像事先就已经知道他们这个时间会到达一般。这群人围住院子后竟纵火焚烧，待得许久都没有听到屋中有声响，才发觉不对。但不等他们有什么反应，附近关隘的楼兰驻军已经将他们包围了。  
“匈奴打算将你们截杀在楼兰境内，这样就可以把罪责推到我们的头上。”吴邪是坐在张起灵在王城的别院里，听着张起灵给他讲事情后来的发展。“那几个人都捉住了吗？那匈奴那边……”“有一人逃脱，剩下或是自裁或是活捉。”“那是不是要打仗了？”吴邪突然低声问。“嗯。”  
两人又聊了些，天色渐暗，张起灵取来了厚实的皮毛斗篷把吴邪裹好，两人从院子的后门出去，沿着清冷的小道往使臣的驿馆而去。楼兰的日落晚，可一旦日头西下温度就冰凉刺骨，小道上几乎没有行人，两人并肩前行只见得一个乞丐向他们靠了过来，那人衣衫褴褛佝偻着背，拄着一根粗大的树枝，走路都是一瘸一拐的。吴邪很是同情，停下脚步，准备在身上翻找些碎银。谁知那个乞丐靠近到一臂距离时，突然手腕一翻，一道寒光直奔吴邪当胸刺来。张起灵反应极快，一手挡住吴邪，一手擒向对方握着匕首的手腕。那个乞丐见一击不能得手，翻腕上挑，刺向张起灵抓去的手掌。可在他动作完成之前，手腕就是一痛，张起灵的指尖已经点到了他的腕脉之上。匕首脱手坠下，却不想此人反应也是敏捷，另一只手甩开伪装用的树枝，接住了下坠的匕首，划向张起灵的腰间，逼得他退步闪让。这一退，本来被护到身后的吴邪露出了大半身子，那人立刻放弃了与张起灵的缠斗，扑向吴邪。吴邪连连退步，最后只觉得眼前一花，匕首堪堪停在了衣襟前寸许的地方。匕首的尖端有血珠滚落，吴邪抬头，只见得张起灵的手握在刀刃上，硬生生阻止了匕首的来势。趁此机会，抬腿踹倒了那个乞丐，在那人想要翻身而起时，一声鹰鸣炸响，煌飞扑而下，一下子就啄进了那人的眼中。  
这边的响动引来了街上巡查的兵士，乞丐很快就被制服了。不过那些对于吴邪已经不重要了，他的眼里只有张起灵流血的左手。吴邪颤抖着用自己的汗巾将他的伤口先简单包扎了，兵士们则分出几人将两人护送回了别院。王储受伤，非同小可。马上就有王宫里的医师赶到别院来医治，索性伤口虽然看着可怖却只是皮外伤。医师帮张起灵重新包扎了伤口，整个过程吴邪始终一言不发地守在一边。明明从回到别院到包扎完伤口并没有花太久的时间，吴邪却觉得好像过了很久很久。他不自觉地打着颤，那个看到鲜血滴落的瞬间不断地在眼前回放，吴邪只觉得耳边轰然巨响，惶恐、不安、伤痛等等感觉向他袭来，那种整颗心都被揉捏了一般的痛楚，简直让他喘不上气来。  
明明医师已经说了张起灵并无大碍，只要将养几日便可痊愈，可他明明流了那么多血，吴邪完全不知道自己在想些什么，脑子里一片混乱。他的气息混乱，连前来包扎的医师都发现了，更不必说是耳聪目明的张起灵。他暗暗吩咐准备一些安神茶来，便命人都退下。“吴邪。”张起灵的轻唤让吴邪浑身一抖，才缓缓清醒过来。张起灵伸出没有受伤的右手，示意吴邪过来。吴邪立刻紧走几步靠过去，随后被张起灵拉到了身边坐下。“没事了。”先开口的还是张起灵，吴邪的精神状态极差他看在了眼里，对于他来说这样的皮外伤不算什么，重要的是眼前的人安然无恙。吴邪拽紧着张起灵的手，努力平复呼吸，想要挤出一个笑容来，可张起灵的一句没事了，却让他的所有努力顷刻被瓦解，眼泪顺着脸庞滑落了下来。能哭出来也好，张起灵松了口气，吴邪刚才的状态好似一把绷紧了弦的弓，只要再加一分力便会断了。这次的刺杀者应该就是那个逃脱了的匈奴人，他并不认识自己，所以还是把目标锁定在吴邪身上。张起灵小声安抚着吴邪，眼底划过冷然的光芒。  
哭了一会儿，吴邪的情绪明显安稳了下来，红红的眼睛望着张起灵。一个轻轻的吻落在了吴邪的眼睑上，吴邪先是颤了一下，随后整个人都放松了下来。没有推拒，只是睫毛轻颤，细细扫在张起灵的唇上有些微微的痒。张起灵忍不住又啄了一下，才放开了人。吴邪本来是眼睛和脸颊红红的，现在可好连耳朵和脖颈都红透了。张起灵感觉到了吴邪的乖顺，很想好好问问他的想法，可是现在的情况恐怕不允许了。让吴邪喝下安神茶，差人告知驿馆的吴一穷说是王储遇刺时吴邪受了惊吓，留在别院休养一晚再回。张起灵在熟睡的吴邪床头坐了一夜，他很清楚，楼兰绝不会放过匈奴了，所以他马上就要上战场，不知道这一仗要打多久，不知道他们何时才能再次相见。第二天天亮，吴邪得到的是王储已经在校场点兵，马上就要带队出征的消息。吴邪赶到城门的时候，只来得及看到张起灵带着覆面甲胄穿着玄甲跨着踏雪离开王城的身影，他的手里攥着张起灵留给他的信，‘生当复归来，死当长相思。’


	18. Chapter 18

一十八

楼兰和匈奴开战，所以汉朝的使臣也就只是送到了贺礼便启程回国。这一仗一打就是两年，吴邪断断续续地收到了几次煌深夜带来的信笺，内容无非就是报个平安，这些信笺都被吴邪细细展平，妥帖的收纳在了一个木匣里。如果说当初在楼兰的遭遇让吴邪认清了自己的心意，那么这两年的等待却让他明白了自己到底陷得有多深。汉朝虽然不参加战事，却也留意着情况的发展。平日里他最烦老爹把这些政事放到饭桌上和家人谈起，现在却是希望能多一点更多一点，哪怕是蛛丝马迹。  
在这两年的时间里，楼兰攻破了匈奴的王城，迫使匈奴北撤，不仅失去了水草丰美的草原地区，还必须要在严酷的北方极寒地区与兵强马壮的楼兰士兵交战。据说，楼兰的王储文武双全，不仅在战场上杀敌勇猛，身先士卒，更是屡出奇兵，挫败了匈奴的阴谋诡计。据说，王储始终甲胄覆面，不露真容，是个青面獠牙的可怖之人。据说……所有的消息都是虚虚实实，不过青面獠牙，吴邪不禁偷偷笑了起来。每次等待煌的到来，对于吴邪总有些煎熬，古来征战几人回，虽然现在收到的都是捷报，可战场上瞬息万变，更何况……吴邪仔细又算了算日子，按照上次的说法，张起灵的军队应该已经推进到匈奴最后的屯兵之地，通信应该不太方便吧。不过既然是最后的屯兵地，一旦击破应该就可以不再需要张起灵挂帅了，是不是就可以回楼兰了？煌来得晚了几日，但带来的仍是好消息。张起灵击破了最后的军营，匈奴将几乎所有的草原城池割让给楼兰，以此求和，而他的小哥马上就可以回到楼兰王城了。  
上天总是不会随了人的愿望，几天后吴一穷带回了匈奴设伏，楼兰王储失踪的消息。吴邪的筷子险些脱手掉到地上，他几乎是抖着手把碗筷放回桌上，轻声说自己吃好了，也不管母亲的呼唤，直接跑回了屋里。煌是昨晚离开的，带着他说等张起灵回到楼兰，他们两个人偷偷庆功的消息。可现在呢？吴邪只想立刻就赶去张起灵身边，没有亲眼看到真实的情况，他什么消息都不相信，以张起灵的身手，怎么可能会出这样的事！他很快就打了一个简单的包裹，带了一些细软和一套换洗衣物，他要连夜出城。偷偷背着包翻出院墙，吴邪撞上了正往他这里赶来的王胖子，也是唯一一个知道他心悦张起灵的朋友。  
“小祖宗，你要干嘛？”王胖子一把拉住了吴邪。  
“去找小哥，我等不了了。”吴邪急切地回答。  
“你就这么走？能到得了地方吗？还有你家里怎么办？”  
“我管不了那么多了，我一定要马上去！”吴邪已经急红了眼，根本听不进任何劝告。  
“哎哎，等等！胖爷跟你一起去！”  
“你也去？”  
“天真你听胖爷说，等下，胖爷去跟你家里说一声，就说我们出去游玩。然后呢，你去多准备点干粮，明天一早牵上你的马，我们城门口汇合。”  
“现在不行吗？”  
“叫你天真，你还天真了？自从楼兰和匈奴开战，城门口管得贼紧，过了时辰谁都出不去。”  
吴邪踌躇了一下，点头同意了胖子的意见。所谓关心则乱，吴邪的确是把很多事都忘了，胖子一提出计划，他才注意到了一些细节。当晚他旁敲侧击地从吴一穷口中得到了更多事情的细节。张起灵是在回师楼兰的途中遇袭的，据说当时是得到了楼兰王的密旨，所以身边只有一支十几人的亲卫队。遇袭地点在落凤山，地势险峻，山道一侧便是万丈悬崖，匈奴人并没有成功击杀张起灵，他是失足坠崖，不过以落凤山的地势，恐怕是九死一生了。那一整夜吴邪都没能合上眼，耳边似乎一直都有呼啸的风声。


	19. Chapter 19

一十九

匈奴出尔反尔截杀楼兰王储，楼兰举国震怒，王储本在这次征讨的过程中就在军中树立起了极高的威望，因此当楼兰王发布剿灭匈奴的旨意之后，楼兰的军队势如破竹，很快匈奴王室全部被绞杀，从此匈奴成为了楼兰版图的一部分。而落凤山附近更是除了第一批派去搜寻的军队以外，来了不少自动请缨前来帮助搜索的军卒。  
吴邪赶到落凤山的时候，那边已经被楼兰的人翻了个底朝天，连悬崖的下方也有人在搜索。本来吴邪出现在这里是很可能被当做敌人来对待的，但是张起灵的亲卫里却有不少认识吴邪的，所以他和胖子几乎没有受到什么阻碍就到了坠崖的地方。吴邪站在崖边只觉得风声呼啸，整个人都不自觉地晃了晃，往下面看一眼雾气缭绕，只觉得一阵阵的晕眩。胖子试探着往下面抛了颗小石子，两人只听得石子一路碰撞这山崖的声响渐渐小了，却听不到落入谷底的声音。“嘶——”胖子暗暗咋舌，一转头就看到了吴邪煞白的脸色。两人赶来的一路快马加鞭，根本没有停下来做修整，饶是胖子的体格都觉得有些吃力，而吴邪呢？一路上不要说休息，都没有好好的吃过东西，能够支撑到现在多亏了胖子硬逼着每天吃一点干粮。整个人在这几天的路程中瘦了一大圈，面色更是难看。胖子毫不怀疑如果坐实了张起灵身陨的消息，吴邪会毫不犹豫地从这山崖上跳下去。  
山崖下有兵士们搜索，可是至今毫无音讯。吴邪强自镇定，对于他来说，现在没有消息就是最好的消息，吴邪跟指挥搜寻的将领了解了他们的搜索情况，又找来图纸比对，更在附近细细观察了一下环境，最后做出了一个决定，搜索山壁。胖子怀疑吴邪是不是魔怔了，吴邪摇摇头解释道：“这里的山壁虽然陡峭但中间部分却有缓坡地带，据我观察这里附近的还覆盖着一些植被，说不定小哥会被挂在了山壁上或者落在了缓坡上，我们要将这里的山壁也搜索一遍。”他的推断有理有据，楼兰的将领立刻安排人找来了绳索，沿着山壁攀爬而下。等待永远是最心焦的，他们在这一段出事的山崖边设置了几个点，接近晌午的时候靠近崖边的几个缓坡的搜寻结果报了上来，都没有找到任何痕迹，而剩下的几处都在较深的地方，下去搜寻的兵士还没有回来。吴邪的神经从这些兵士被分派出去的那一刻起就一直紧绷着，每个路过营帐门口的兵士都会让他更紧张一下，他死死地盯着营帐的大门，好像这样张起灵就会在下一刻出现在那里一般。他坐在位置上，每一个通报的士兵出现，他就会不由自主地攥紧把手一分，希望能带来好消息，希望能有消息，希望不会有坏消息。手边的茶盏凉了再添新的，端上来的饭菜一口没动又被送了出去，连胖子和他说话都常常得不到回应，只剩下最后一个点了。当那个兵士跑进营帐的时候，吴邪一下子站了起来。“发现缓坡附近有少量血迹和沙土滑动的痕迹，我们发现这段缓坡下方似乎有个洞穴，已经有人下去查探了。”兵士的声音里带着欣喜。站在一边的吴邪晃了晃，胖子急忙上前一把把人扶住，“天真，你休息一下吧，你看这不是有消息了嘛，小哥他吉人自有天相，不会有事的。”“我没事。”“还没事呢，这几天你都没吃东西也没休息，回头小哥没找到你就得先倒了！”吴邪缓缓摇了摇头，又做回了座位，伸手去够桌上的茶盏，被胖子一把截住，“茶凉了，我帮你去换热的，你现在的身体受不了这凉的。”胖子前脚带着茶盏离开营帐，后脚就有一个士兵冲了进来。“找到了！找到了！王子受了伤，但……“话音未落，大帐里的人就是一阵惊呼，吴邪已经整个人从座位上滑落在地人事不知。


	20. Chapter 20

二十

拼命的奔跑、呼喊，就在眼前的张起灵却没有停下脚步，他们之间的距离一点也没有因为吴邪的竭力追赶而靠近分毫。“小哥！小哥！张起灵！”吴邪几乎声嘶力竭地呼喊，随后整个人清醒了过来。他猛地坐起身，守在一边的胖子马上欣喜地跑了过来，“小天真，你终于醒了，吓死胖爷了！”“小哥呢？小哥怎么样了？不是说他受伤了吗？伤得重不重？要不要紧？不对，我要去看看他！”吴邪说着就要掀开被子下床，瞬间眼前就是一黑。胖子赶忙扶住他，“等！等！等！小祖宗，你乖乖别动！”把吴邪按回被窝里，胖子继续道：“你昏睡了三天三夜了，现在你连下床都别想。小哥已经找到了，就受了点伤没什么大碍。你放心，胖爷我亲自确认的。你现在先把自己养好，等你有体力了咱们再去看小哥。”胖子把吴邪安抚了下来，就开门去叫医师，顺便给吴邪去弄点吃的。他大步踏出房门，没有注意到在他出门瞬间闪入一边回廊墙壁后的衣角。张起灵不太明白为什么自己会下意识地躲开，从屋里的那人在昏迷中呼喊他开始，他就一直站在门外。他抬手在自己的心口按了按，那里明明没有伤口，可是却觉得隐隐作痛。那个呼喊中带着的浓厚的眷恋和悲伤，似乎侵入了他的体内，让他很想要给予对方一个安稳的怀抱。可是……为什么？  
张起灵知道自己失去了一部分记忆，这是在他醒来之后发现的。他记得儿时的训练和选拔，他记得他被选为王储，他记得出征匈奴。可他不记得他有一个叫吴邪的朋友，他不记得他去汉朝游历的时候遇到了谁，他也不记得院子里为什么养着信鸽，还有……煌带回来的信。从信的内容来看，他和吴邪的关系很是亲密，为什么？你到底是谁？张起灵想知道答案，所以他来了。可到了门口，他竟然犹豫了，这种情况还是第一次出现在他的身上，接着他听到了里面发生的一切。当胖子推门而出的时候，他躲了起来，这里明明是他的别院，他却躲了起来。在他醒来之后，亲卫就向他汇报了他坠崖后的情况，当亲卫略带钦佩地提到吴邪的时候，他问那是谁？亲卫吃惊的表情告诉他，他忘记了什么他本该知道的事情。  
吴邪的身体状况比他自己想象的还要糟很多，直接的表现是胖子离开后不久，他就再次昏睡了过去。他透支了太多的心力，不是睡三天能补得回来的。胖子回到屋里，看到他又昏睡了过去，不由叹了口气。他的确对吴邪说了实话，可是并不是全部，现在的吴邪根本无法承受任何刺激。张起灵在他们返回楼兰的路上就已经清醒，但很快问题就来了，张起灵失去了部分的记忆，他……已经不记得吴邪了。虽然别院里的信鸽也好，张起灵身上的信笺也好，煌带来的回信也好都留有吴邪的痕迹，可是胖子却不敢对张起灵说吴邪心悦于他，也不敢对吴邪说张起灵已经不再记得他。胖子只是个旁观者，他并不知道吴邪和张起灵的感情到底发展到了怎样的地步，说错一句都可能让这两个人从此天各一方。吴邪的用情至深，胖子看到了，可是张起灵呢？  
天色渐暗，胖子再次确认了吴邪的情况，反手关上门离开了。没过多久，屋门被无声推开，一个身影闪身而入随后将门合上。黑影伫立在床边，床上的人脸色憔悴，双眼紧闭，眉头微微皱起，额头有些许的虚汗。黑影俯身轻轻地将汗水拭去，指尖顺着皱起的眉头抚摸，似乎想要将这皱褶抚平，可动作到一半又突然收回了手。身侧的手握拳、松开、再次握拳，最后将吴邪的被角掖好，闪身离开。张起灵也不明白自己为什么要偷偷地去看吴邪，不明白那张苍白的脸映入眼帘时那阵阵气闷的来源，不明白为什么自己会想要抚平那皱起的眉头。朋友吗？这个词张起灵很陌生，楼兰的王族继承人选拔冷血无情，对于每一个选拔者来说，所有的人都是敌人，战胜之后的那些都将是臣属。亲卫说吴邪是他的朋友，自己甚至曾因为保护他而受过伤，还有……张起灵掏出几张信笺，贴身收藏的信笺上漂亮的瘦金体，字里行间透露着对自己的关心和牵挂，所有的信笺落款都是那个名字——吴邪。


	21. Chapter 21

二十一

张起灵的许多第一次都落在了吴邪的身上，第一次感受到温暖，第一次包容一个人的恶作剧，第一次发自内心的想要保护一个人，第一次犹豫，第一次不知所措。相对于亲卫，他觉得那个叫王胖子的人可能会知道得更多一点，可最后得到的也只是他和吴邪关系亲密的结论，只不过胖子言辞闪烁，张起灵觉得他欲言又止的内容很可能和他与吴邪的关系有关，为什么要隐瞒？  
是夜，等张起灵回过神来，他又站在了吴邪的床前，医师说吴邪已经恢复得差不多了，从现在看来脸色的确是好了不少，但凹陷下去的脸颊并没有恢复。亲卫汇报的时候说吴邪星夜兼程，只用了十天的时间就从汉朝赶到了事发地。张起灵盯着吴邪的脸有些出神，是什么样的亲密能让一个人如此用心？“小哥？”轻微地呼唤声，把他从神游中拉了回来，而床榻上的人已经半坐起了身。吴邪虽然已经恢复了不少，可是胖子还是把他按在床上，不许他出去走动。他醒来已经有几日了，都没能见到小哥一面，胖子说小哥在他休息的时候来看过他，但是见他睡得熟就走了。吴邪满心的欢喜，张起灵现在就站在他的面前，看上去没有大碍。吴邪一把掀开了被子，张开手向张起灵抱去。张起灵下意识地闪开了吴邪的一扑，但眼见人要摔倒，却又控制不住地伸手将人扶住。吴邪见张起灵闪开，先是一愣，接着又笑开了，“小哥，你看我，都睡糊涂了。你的伤还没好透吧。”吴邪借着张起灵的搀扶的力道，迈了两步再次靠了过去，张起灵不自觉地退了半步才生生止住。吴邪抬手拽住了张起灵的衣襟，轻声问道：“小哥，你的伤现在怎么样了？都是我不好，要是能早点过去，你就可以在那山洞里少呆几天了。”张起灵并没有回应，吴邪也习惯了他的寡言，转头去拉张起灵的手，没想到拉了个空。“小哥？”吴邪的眼里闪过一丝疑惑，不过很快被压了下去，仍然满是笑意，“小哥，你伤还没好透，我们坐下来说话，别累着了。”吴邪走了几步，坐到了床沿上，张起灵犹豫了一下，在离吴邪半臂距离的地方端端正正地坐了下来。“小哥，你恢复得怎么样了？”“已经没有大碍。”张起灵的脸藏在帷帐的阴影里看不太清，语气平淡得几乎没有起伏。“都怪胖子，说我还没恢复好，不让我去看你。”吴邪腮帮子鼓了鼓，语气中带上来一点哀怨。张起灵在阴影里侧了侧头，吴邪还在絮絮叨叨地说着一些什么，他都没有在听，对方似乎也不在意他是否有反应，似乎只要跟他说话就很满足。他们原来的相处模式就是这样的吗？夜已深了，吴邪还在强打精神，可是眼皮却不由自主的耷拉了下来，人不自觉地向着张起灵的方向斜靠了过去。出于从小训练的本能，张起灵立刻起身闪开，吴邪却在快要倾倒的时候清醒了一下，急忙坐直，却见张起灵已经站起了身。“小哥？”吴邪揉了揉眼睛，还想说些什么，却听张起灵淡淡地道：“休息吧。”随后也没有等吴邪反应，便转身离开了。吴邪看着再次阖上的门，愣了愣，‘小哥有点怪怪的呢。’这个念头只是一转，吴邪就自嘲地笑了笑，一定是他多心了，小哥应该是身上还没好利索，所以不敢和他太多亲近吧。而且小哥竟然来夜探他的情况，吴邪笑了笑钻回被窝里睡得无比香甜。


	22. Chapter 22

二十二

第二天，吴邪开心地把张起灵夜里来看他的事儿告诉了胖子，却没想到胖子手一抖，端着的汤药洒出了不少，烫得手上一片红。吴邪也是一惊，急忙让胖子快用凉水冲一下，胖子趁着背对着吴邪冲洗的空挡，镇定了一下情绪，假装抱怨道：“你有话就不能等胖爷把药放桌上了再说，一惊一乍地。胖爷早就跟你说了，小哥没什么大碍，等你好了再去看他。现在小哥来看你了，你可以安心了吧。好好养着，看看你的小脸，小哥肯定是心疼了才早早就走了，好让你好好休息。就是你自己累傻了，快给我躺回去。”胖子打断吴邪的话，终止了这个话题。从吴邪那里离开之后，胖子火急火燎地去找了张起灵，希望他千万不要在吴邪面前露馅了。  
怎奈何人算不如天算，吴邪趁着胖子离开也悄悄地跑了出去，这别院他来过一次，虽然那时候他的心思都在小哥身上，可是他有过目不忘的本事。很快他就摸到了张起灵的屋子附近，就见胖子有些气呼呼地从张起灵那边出来。吴邪急忙往柱子后面躲了躲，等胖子的脚步消失后，吴邪悄悄靠近屋子，满心欢喜的打算给张起灵一个惊喜。当然这个悄悄是吴邪自己的感觉，根本躲不过张起灵的耳目，就在吴邪刚准备推开门的刹那，门从里面猛地打开，一把乌金刀直接架到了吴邪的脖颈上，而吴邪狡黠的笑容还挂在脸上。张起灵发现来人是吴邪才缓缓收回了刀，看了吴邪一眼淡淡道：“以后不要这样，刀剑无眼。”昨晚的那种疏离感再次袭上了吴邪的心头，张起灵反手将刀归鞘，就见吴邪还站在门口。这人一点也藏不住事，什么都写在脸上，现在疑惑的表情已经说明了一切。张起灵在心里叹了口气，胖子让他瞒着吴邪自己失忆的事情，可是他并不觉得这样是正确的，既然他们是朋友，那么更不应该有所隐瞒。他示意吴邪进屋，将刀放到架子上，正视吴邪。吴邪因为他的举动，而变得很是不安，张起灵的举动给他一种强烈的陌生感。以张起灵的架势接下去似乎要说什么重要的事情，他心里莫名地希望张起灵赶快开口说写什么来打破现在让他感到有些压抑的安静，却又觉得自己会害怕对方说出口来的话语。  
“吴邪，”吴邪的一只手下意识地捉紧了衣摆，眼睛眨也不眨地看着叫他名字的张起灵，“我失去了部分记忆，我不记得你。”吴邪皱了皱眉，轻声问道：“小哥，你说什么？”“我失忆了，我不记得你。”张起灵又重复了一遍。吴邪伸出手扶住了屋子中间的圆桌，脸上的血色已然褪去，紧紧盯着张起灵有些不可置信，“我没听清，你再说一遍，小哥。”张起灵不自觉皱了皱眉，“我失忆了，我……”“不用说下去了。”吴邪有些粗暴地打断了张起灵，“我听明白了。”吴邪努力扬起一个笑容，“小哥，你让我想想。”吴邪缓缓扶着桌面，坐到一边的凳子上。屋子里一片安静，吴邪低着头看不清表情，只能听到他努力克制但仍有些急促地呼吸声，而张起灵则坐在另一边出神。吴邪在心里苦笑，是啊，小哥不记得了。这样就能解释他昨晚让自己觉得怪异的反应了，有谁会跟一个陌生人随意亲近呢。呵，陌生人，陌生人！是啊，现在他对于小哥来说，只是陌生人。吴邪无意识地握紧放在膝头的手掌，指甲已经陷进了手心却浑然未觉。现在呢？他是不是应该跟小哥保持好一个陌生人的距离？他该如何做到和张起灵保持好这样的距离？他能不能做到保持距离这件事？


	23. Chapter 23

二十三

“小哥。对不起，殿下，您……打算怎么办？”吴邪思绪纷乱，但他必须首先确定张起灵的态度。就他而言，是希望让张起灵恢复记忆，希望他的小哥不要用这样陌生的态度对待他，希望可以回到出征前的样子。只是这些都由不得他，如果张起灵不愿再想起，或者无所谓是否要找回过去，那么作为一个陌生人的他，有什么资格去指摘一位王储该做什么，不该做什么呢？  
张起灵在吴邪称他为殿下的时候微微蹙了蹙眉，明明大家都是这样称呼的，可从吴邪嘴里吐出来，似乎让他有些许抗拒。他注意着吴邪的反应，对方牙根紧咬极力压抑着什么，甚至都能听到轻微的牙关摩擦声，对方的眼神里有波光闪动，不是清澈而是晦暗的。他斟酌了一下，问道:“他们说，你是我的朋友，你能把过去的事情说给我听听吗？”吴邪微微勾了勾嘴角，“好的，小……殿下，我……我先回去想一下，再跟胖子商量……商量一下，明天……明天来跟……向您禀报。”说着站起身向张起灵恭恭敬敬地行礼，随后匆匆从房间里离开。  
转出院门，吴邪再也忍不住了，泪水顺着脸颊不停滑落，整个人紧绷着，只觉得胸口传来铺天盖地的疼痛，可他却死死咬住嘴唇将深深地呜咽锁在喉咙里。谁能来告诉他这些都不是真的，为什么小哥会失去的是关于他的记忆，为什么小哥的眼神会如此冷漠，为什么熟悉的气息变得如此冰冷，谁来告诉他，这些都是他的幻觉，小哥，张起灵，求求你，告诉我，我该如何才能从这个可怕的幻境里解脱出来？“别怕。”那是张起灵带着他的手第一次触摸煌；“你竟然不觉得酸。”那是吴邪恶作剧让张起灵吃那种酸味糖果，结果却没能如愿看到张起灵变脸还被刮了鼻子；“坐好。”那是张起灵教他骑马，自从他有一次自马背上滑下去之后，每次上马张起灵都一定会嘱咐的话；“很疼吗？”那是他偷偷跟着张起灵去打猎，结果摔破皮后张起灵帮他包扎时轻声的安抚。那双曾经对着他流露出温柔的眼睛，那个会为他勾起的嘴角，那双坚实有力保护他的臂膀，那只摩挲在他头顶温暖的手掌。他满心期待地等待了两年，换来的是我不记得你，那个给他留下生当复归来，死当长相思的人，不记得他了。不再记得他们的过往，不再记得他们的约定。有谁能来叫醒他？吴邪以前一直觉得那些话本里的姑娘家太过矫情，现在才发现那只是因为痛的不是自己。  
胖子离开张起灵那边，返身就回了吴邪的住处，可一推开门，胖子的心就是一沉，吴邪不在屋里。胖子长叹了口气，急忙去找，张起灵的院子，回廊，客房，最后终于在天色昏暗下来的时候，在花园的一个僻静角落里找到了吴邪，他正一个人坐在花园的石凳上愣愣地出神。吴邪的脸上泪痕深长，双眼怔怔地望着空处，感觉整个人似乎失去了灵魂一般。胖子心里就是咯噔一下，他本想拖一日是一日，但现在……胖子紧走几步，“小天真……”吴邪顿了一会儿才转头看向胖子，不待胖子问什么他先笑了笑，“我没事，胖子。”他抬头看了看天，“都那么晚了，我们快回屋去吧，小哥说明天开始要我们帮他找记忆呢。”说着就站起身，不知道是不是起身太猛，眼前就是一黑，人跟着就晃了一下。胖子赶忙上去扶住他，“天真。”吴邪又笑了笑，轻声道：“没事，就是起得太快了，我们回去吧。”说着抽回了手臂，大步往屋子那里走去。  
吴邪现在镇定的表现反而让胖子有些慌张，他想过吴邪因为难过的各种发泄情况，可没有想过吴邪会这样平静的面对。胖子觉得那好像就是平静的海面，看似无波却暗流涌动。可现在他也没有别的办法，只能紧紧跟着吴邪，走一步看一步了。


	24. Chapter 24

二十四

回到屋里，吴邪洗了把脸，然后就拉着胖子到书桌前，一边低头写写画画一边开始讨论用什么方法帮小哥恢复记忆了。“胖子，你说用什么方法好？”胖子还没来得及开口，吴邪又继续道：“你说我直接告诉他会不会没有感觉，我听人说直接诉说对于失忆的人不一定有效说不定还会有反效果，这个方法我们先搁一边。”“天真……”“你也觉得这个不太好吧，还有就是再次刺激，听说这种方式效果挺好，最好是让失忆着再次受到等量的刺激，说不定就能直接恢复。”“我说……”“这个感觉不太好，小哥是坠崖之后失忆的，很可能是受到了外部撞击造成的，我们也不能再打他一次，不行不行。而且这个方式也有危险性，我们不能让小哥在有什么差池了，更何况我们也不是他的对手，回头说不定还要落一个谋害王储的罪名。”“那个……”“胖子，你说我们……”“吴邪！”胖子忍不住大声打断了吴邪几乎没有间隙的话语。吴邪吓得一哆嗦，手里的毛笔一抖，宣纸上留下了一大朵墨渍。吴邪的笑意里都带着点颤，“胖子，你干嘛突然怎么大声，吓死我了。”胖子劈手夺过吴邪手里的笔，搁到笔架上，随后一把抓住了吴邪的双臂，语气里满满地担忧：“吴邪，胖子我知道你难过。你别这样，要是难过说出来。”却没想撞上了吴邪清亮的眸子，“胖子，我没事。”吴邪的回答比在花园里坚定了不少，他顿了顿继续道：“我想过了，难过没什么用的，现在小哥也想要恢复记忆，那我就应该帮他。等他恢复记忆了，再惩罚他竟然敢忘记我这件事。”胖子还是不放心的仔细看了看吴邪的样子，的确已然没有了颓废。“行，你要不痛快就说话，胖爷帮你。”“你快帮我想想什么方法好……”最后两人商定故地重游，找些两人曾经一起去过的地方试一试。天色渐暗了，胖子嘱咐吴邪好好休息，才离开。隔了很久，屋子里才传出细微地呜咽声。  
说放下就能放下，那是不可能的。吴邪很清楚他的难过现在不会有人来安慰，不，应该说能安慰的人不会来了。这是最后的宣泄了，吴邪告诉自己，从明天开始他要振作起来，不能就这样认输了。第二天，吴邪带着张起灵去了他们相遇的小院，煌还是停在原来的架子上。两人一路走过迷阵进入小院，“小哥，这是我们第一次相遇的地方，那个时候我跟着父亲来楼兰……”吴邪的眼中似乎再次闪现出当时的画面，自己莽撞地闯进了这个院子遇到了一个人。吴邪一边回忆一边缓缓叙述，这熟悉的场景让他的眼底里泛出点点温暖的笑意。他抬手伸向架子上的煌，却没想到一下子被紧紧握住了手腕，接着张起灵有些冷然的声音响起，“别碰它！”吴邪被从回忆里拉了回来，张起灵见吴邪打算缩回手，才放开了钳制住的手腕。“煌不会攻击我带的人，但是其他人不好说。”张起灵似乎在解释他为何要阻止吴邪的举动。吴邪微微笑了笑，“小哥，那个时候就是你带我认识了煌，我当初还以为它只是只鹰呢。”吴邪望着煌，“说起来，要不是我看到煌往这里飞，也就不会遇到你了。”吴邪说道这里又转向张起灵，对方也明白他的意思，只不过吴邪得到的是摇头。“还是没有印象吗？没事，我们再试试其他的。”吴邪本就觉得事情不会那么简单，也并没有怎么灰心。  
“那……我们明天去街上吧，记得穿得低调一点啊。”吴邪嘱咐着张起灵。隔日，两人去了他们小时候去过的那家酒楼。吴邪事先订下了他们原来坐过的雅间，点了和当时一样的菜式，正打算说什么，门被撞开接着店小二飞了进来，撞在桌脚。吴邪一惊，赶忙站起来想要扶人，却见一个大汉疾步进来，冲着吴邪就当胸抓来，嘴里骂骂咧咧道：“谁许你管闲事了？！”说时迟那时快，一根筷子破空而来，之间点在了那个大汉的手掌之上，那个大汉的动作就是一顿。“嘶~”抓出的手被大汉赶紧收了回去，抬头就见桌子边坐着一个面色冰寒的男子正看着这边。那人身上有一种奇特的威压感，一看就是不好对付，那个大汉明显也是个欺软怕硬之徒，对着那个小二叫嚣了一句算你走运，脚下生风就溜了。吴邪一边扶起了小二，一边心跳如鼓。那个小二谢过了吴邪，又送来了一双筷子，掩上门退了出去。吴邪将筷子送到了张起灵的手边，道：“刚才多谢小哥出手相助。”张起灵皱了皱眉，却没有什么其他的反应，接过筷子示意继续用餐。吴邪在心里轻轻叹了口气，坐下来并没有去夹菜而是给自己到了一杯酒。张起灵是何等敏锐的人，马上意识到发生了什么。“刚才的情况，以前也发生过？”吴邪一下子抬起了头，却看不清张起灵的眼中是否有确认的意思，试探着问道：“嗯，小哥，你有印象吗？”得到的答复还是摇头。  
摇头、摇头还是摇头，吴邪带着张起灵故地重游的旅程，几乎踏遍了楼兰中他们共同去过的所有地方，可得到的答复只有摇头。胖子一开始还来探探他的口风，可是几次之后就再也不提这事了。而另一边作为王储的张起灵其实是有很多事务需要处理的，所以每次跟吴邪出去之后往往都需要等到天色渐白才能安寝。几次之后，张起灵不禁有些失望了，从他现在的生活情况来看，他失去的只有一小部分童年记忆以及现在和这个朋友的，这并不对现在的他有什么影响，只是……张起灵想起了吴邪有些难过的表情和每每自己摇头时吴邪的低落，再试试吧。两个人的坚持在那一天打破了，楼兰王派给了张起灵一个极难处理的事务，王已经开始渐渐放权给这个王储，一边锻炼一边开始放手让张起灵建立起自己的朝臣班底，那一夜张起灵都没能合眼。所以吴邪到来的时候就见张起灵满脸地憔悴，“小哥，你怎么了？是不是有什么事？你告诉我，我帮你一起处理吧。”张起灵不自觉地皱紧了眉头，自从开始寻找记忆开始，他尽可能的接受着吴邪的靠近，感觉不会很坏，但是从小所受的教育让他的心底里还有着些微的抵触。而现在吴邪竟然还要插手他的政事，在他意识到之前已经脱口而出：“你不觉得很奇怪吗？我的事情为什么要告诉你？”此话一出，两人都是一愣，不等张起灵再说什么，吴邪立刻扬起一个笑容，“那殿下您忙，我先走了。”说着草草地行完礼转身就走。


	25. Chapter 25

二十五

张起灵的话让吴邪压抑了很久，但想想对方完全没有过去的记忆，想来不会知道这话对于曾经亲密的他会是怎样的伤人。‘等你想起来了，看我怎么收拾你。’吴邪当时是那样想的。隔了几日，吴邪始终都没去找人，张起灵自觉那次可能让吴邪不高兴了，便难得主动来找了吴邪，两人最后决定去猎场。  
当初张起灵带着偷偷跑来的吴邪去猎场打兔子，吴邪每次总是滚了一身的草，最后兔子还是要靠张起灵出手。两人牵着马在树林里走着，吴邪一点点说着童年的往事，煌停在张起灵的肩头百无聊赖地梳理着自己的羽毛。  
清风徐来，好不惬意。却不想草丛微动，一支箭破空而来，直袭而来，张起灵一把拉过吴邪，避过了突袭。就那么一瞬，草丛里钻出了几个人影，来人手持弯刀匈奴装束，明显是已经被清肃的匈奴余孽。几人也不言语，直接扑上来搏杀，张起灵拍走了马匹，拉着吴邪跑到一颗大树下，反手把人推到身后，从腰间拔出黑金刀与围上来的人杀成一团，而煌也腾空而起，树丛限制了它的活动，几次扑杀都没有成效，于是它一下子落到了吴邪身上，从吴邪的衣袖上啄下了一块布料，腾空而去。张起灵的身手在几个人之间毫不见势弱，反而隐隐占了上风。其中一人见势不妙，虚晃一招跳出战团，悄悄绕到侧面，抬手一支短箭直奔张起灵而去，而正面的几个则合力缠住张起灵，让他无暇他顾。吴邪见此，行动快过思考，直接飞身去挡那支箭，箭风强劲，箭尖穿透了吴邪的肩头，带着他的人也跌退了几步，一下子软倒在地。与此同时，鹰鸣声响起，林子里想起了无数的脚步声，煌引来了守卫猎场的士兵，那几个匈奴人只得退走。张起灵没有追击，返身托住了吴邪即将倒地的身子，对着赶到的士兵吩咐封锁猎场进行搜索。随后抱起吴邪，大踏步去了猎场的休息营帐。那支箭极短，除了箭头和羽翎露在外面，箭身整个都没在吴邪体内，匆匆赶来的医师一看就皱起来眉头，“这箭拔不得。这是特制的羽箭，箭身中空内有毒物，一旦拔出箭头便会脱落……”“您的意思？”“只能将箭推出去。”吴邪的意识已经有些恍惚，他从小到大哪里受过这样的伤，疼痛、失血让他的眼前一阵一阵的黑，根本听不清他们在说什么，全身都在不自觉地因为疼痛而震颤。“疼。”吴邪的声音微弱。“开始吧。”张起灵见此让医师扶住吴邪，发力直接将箭从吴邪肩头推了出去。吴邪连痛呼都没有来得及发出，只是张了张嘴，整个人就一软晕了过去。  
待吴邪再次醒来，已经在别院的屋子里，守在一边的是胖子。肩头已经被包扎好，“胖子。”吴邪的声音因为干涩而沙哑。“小祖宗，你可算醒了。”胖子一把按住要起身的吴邪，“别动！医师才来换了药。”胖子端来水，用棉纱沾着喂给吴邪，一边继续唠叨，“我说你这样让我回去怎么跟你家里交代啊？一会儿病倒一会儿受伤，还能不能好了？！”吴邪有些不好意思地笑了笑，随后轻轻问道:“小哥呢？”胖子的唠叨瞬间停顿了一下，然后立刻转移方向，“你还有闲心管别人？你看看你，好不容易恢复点，现在呢？”吴邪自知理亏只得缩缩脖子躲在被窝里不说话。“这几天都躺着别动了，胖爷伺候你，等你好了看胖爷怎么收拾你！”吴邪眼巴巴地看着胖子，一脸可怜兮兮的样子。“表情收一收，胖爷不是你家小哥，才……”话到一半胖子又急忙打住，“反正胖爷不吃你这套，赶紧闭上眼睛休息了。”说着收拾了东西，就出去了。  
胖子是个直爽的人，从来就藏不住事，这样的吞吞吐吐让吴邪觉得心里膈应得慌。小哥？问题出在小哥身上吗？吴邪最受不了这种被瞒着的感觉，于是趁着胖子去给他煎药的空档，问了服侍的侍从，才知道自从他被张起灵送回来后，对方只来探过一次病，就再也没有来过。“总觉得殿下对朋友也没什么不同。”那个侍从退下时轻声嘀咕了一句。说者无心听者有意，吴邪的心狠狠地揪了起来。没什么不同，是啊，没什么不同。  
‘看来，时间到了。’吴邪在心里对自己说。吴邪不记得他这几天有没有睡，胖子好几次问他是不是没有睡好，都被他敷衍了过去。爱是束缚，爱也是放手，而现在是时候该放手了。


	26. Chapter 26

二十六

吴邪接下去的几天没有再去找过张起灵，他独自一人又去了那个小院、马场、酒楼和猎场，独自再一次感受一下曾经的温暖和快乐，独自体会那些温度的流逝。吴邪问自己如果时光可以倒流，他是不是还会跟着父亲来楼兰？还会不会想要遇见他？还会不会完完全全地交付真心？答案让吴邪自己也想笑，想的，会的，虽然很短暂，虽然很难过，虽然很痛，但是至少曾经是快乐的、温暖的、温馨的，他曾经被那样一个人放在心尖上真真切切的爱过了。吴邪默默的将屋子里和张起灵找回忆时候买的小东西都收到一起，这些张起灵都曾经给他买过，吴邪一件一件摩挲了一遍，再将它们收进一个盒子里。随后伸手进怀里，掏出了一张纸，不，应该说是一封信。“生当复归来，死当长相思。”张起灵苍劲的字体还留在这薄薄的纸上，被吴邪用体温温热着。吴邪勾了勾嘴角将那张薄纸送到了油灯火苗的上方，几次想要松手，却又不自觉地握紧。他知道他应该放手的，他已经决定放弃了。张起灵已经失忆了，对于他来说今后的人生是崭新的，没有他的，崭新的，更好的人生。吴邪最终将那张信纸和那些小东西收在了一起，缓缓关上了盒盖。是时候说再见了，吴邪轻轻熄灭了油灯，拿起整理好的包袱，走到门口的时候再一次回头，屋子里很暗可吴邪却能看清每一件东西，目光最后一次扫过，向这个屋子，向这座别院，向楼兰做最后的告别。吴邪拉着胖子连夜离开了楼兰，最后在楼兰王城的门口，吴邪再一次回首，看向那高高的城楼。嘴角扬起着微笑，可却有苦涩的液体流过唇边。再见了，楼兰。再见了，张起灵。再见了，小哥。  
“……根，关根……”吴邪还在不住地抽泣着，只觉得有人在轻轻地摇晃自己，吴邪睁开眼透着水光看清眼前的人。张起灵正一脸担忧地看着吴邪，吴邪只觉得一股伤感再次袭上心头，他直接扑到了眼前人的怀里呜咽了起来。张起灵被这一扑，跪着的身子晃了一晃，但很快稳住，双手揽住怀里的人，轻轻拍打后背，小心安抚。等吴邪慢慢平复下来的时候，才意识到他已经将张起灵的肩头哭湿了一片，而且周围黑暗的环境和那唯一亮着的手电，让他意识到他不是什么吴家的公子，眼前的也不是那个楼兰的王储，他这个摄影师正跟着张教授在一个不知名的楼兰古墓里做探索工作。吴邪有些不好意思的松开了手，正在组织语言，一只温凉的手抚上了他的眼角，将那里摇摇欲坠的泪珠拭去。吴邪一愣，抬头看向张起灵。张起灵目光柔和，低低地问道：“好些了吗？”吴邪点点头。张起灵站起身，将人拉了起来，举着手电照向墙面。墙面上的壁画里是一个院落的样子，两个差不多大的小人和一只架子上的鸟。“我做了一个梦，梦里……也有一个长得跟你一样的人，他叫吴邪。”吴邪看着张起灵的背影，眼泪又不由得又滑了下来。他握住张起灵的手，在对方侧头看来的目光中泪眼带笑地道：“小哥，我是吴邪。”张起灵久久未动，忽然抽回手转身将吴邪整个拢进怀里，两人紧紧相拥。


	27. Chapter 27

二十七

张起灵年纪轻轻就坐到了教授的位置上，虽然受学生的欢迎但同行的排挤是不可能没有的。从小他就木秀于林，同龄人都不会愿意找一个如此优秀的朋友来衬托自己的愚钝。一路走来都是一个人，早早就见识了人情冷暖，让他看上去格外冷漠。所以他从不曾与人分享过这个梦境，在他还年幼的时候就一直梦到这样一个片段，在那里有一个男孩拉着他到处跑，他看不清那人的面容，却能从他身上感受到温暖、快乐，犹如一个休憩的港湾。直到他接受了这次的任务，来到了楼兰。梦里的男孩长开了不少，面容清秀，笑意盈然，那张笑意满满的脸正是他身边的关根。他第一次有了迷茫，这到底是他梦境的补全？还是所谓的日有所思夜有所梦？可是……太像了。  
当他们两个被困在墓道里的时候，关根靠在他肩头休息，虽然周围是陌生的，甚至可能有危险的环境，却有一种说不出的安心感，他也不知不觉合上了眼。梦境再次袭来，只是这次似乎叙述了更多的事情，他看到了自己和那个叫吴邪的孩子的一路成长，感情一步步加深，再到“他”失去记忆惹了那个孩子伤心。把张起灵从梦中惊醒的是耳边的啜泣声，关根似乎哭得很是伤心，轻轻把人唤醒得到的是一个用力扑来的拥抱。温热的身体拢在怀里，心神一松，他决定将梦里的故事说出来分享给第一个人。  
两人久久相拥，吴邪始终都不肯从张起灵怀里抬起头来，头埋在张起灵的肩头声音闷闷的，“小哥，我有件事情要说。”张起灵低头，只看到了怀里人的发旋。“我……”张起灵感觉到怀里的人动了动，声音一下子又没有了。隔了一会儿，“吴邪？”“我……我好像……喜欢你。”后面三个字几乎听不清，不过张起灵捕捉到了。张起灵微微收紧了手臂，“嗯。”“嗯是什么意思啊？”吴邪倏然抬起头，得到了张起灵一个落在唇畔的清浅的吻。吴邪一下子又把头埋了回去，两人终于彼此确定了心意，两人拥在一起又小声地说了一会儿话，才开始静下心来梳理整个梦境。发现两人不仅梦境相通，而且竟然和墓道里的壁画有不少吻合之处。“难道还真的是前世今生？”张起灵不置可否，两人背上包继续往深处探去。壁画上渐渐出现了更多梦境里的内容，吴邪饶有兴致的一点点解读，几次想要更贴近一点壁画，都被张起灵拉了回来。“怎么了？小哥。”吴邪发现张起灵的脸色越来越凝重后，自觉地远离了壁画。“颜色保存太过完好和鲜亮，有点不太对劲。”“会不会是因为被沙子掩埋的原因？”“也有可能。”“不过我们走了也有一段路了，怎么什么机关都没有啊？要知道很多汉朝的墓可都是机关重重啊。”张起灵摇了摇头，这墓总给人不同寻常的感觉。为什么他们会做这样的梦？为什么壁画会和梦境相同？为什么明明是墓，却没有机关消息？为什么这里会保存得如此之完好？如此洁净？如果像吴邪说的那样是因为黄沙掩埋，难道墓刚封闭就被掩埋了？如果是这样，怎么解释山丘上那座只留下了支撑木的建筑遗迹？这里似乎有很多有违常理的地方，却下意识的觉得没有危险，为什么？


	28. Chapter 28

二十八

张起灵也说不出个所以然，只是让吴邪不要靠这些东西太近。两人又慢慢往前探，墓道里一片黑暗，只有他们手中的小小光亮，让人无法得知时间的流逝。吴邪只觉得已经走了很久，可手腕上的手表才走了一整圈。两人又走了一小段，就听见“咕噜”一声，哪怕在黑暗的地方，吴邪也能感觉到自己的脸瞬间就一片滚烫了。“我饿了，吃点东西吧。”先开口的却是张起灵，也不等吴邪回答就直接卸下了背上的背包，从里面掏出一包饼干直接拆开。事先谁也没有料到会遇到现在这样的情况，所以包里带着的大多是墓道清理用的一些工具和备用电池等用品，只有几包垫饥的饼干和两瓶水。如果救援没能在他们弹尽粮绝之前到达的话，这些东西也不能让他们支撑几天。张起灵拆开包装，抽出一块饼干，随后就把剩下的递给吴邪。吴邪的确是饿了，也就不客气地接下了。等他把整包都解决了，才想起，张起灵才抽了一块。“小哥，要不我们再拆一包？你都没吃什么啊。”“没事，我不饿。”  
包里的食物不多，能省则省。虽然张起灵那样说，可吴邪心里清楚这才是真正的原因。“小哥，我们要不再探一段，然后休息一下吧，这墓道好长啊。”“我们现在走过的应该前殿部分的，只不过……”张起灵左右照了照没有岔路，也没有任何墓室的迹象。“什么都没有，真奇怪。”吴邪一直都被张起灵半挡在身后，此时探出脑袋来嘀咕道。“还有一种可能。”张起灵停顿了许久，缓缓道。“可能？什么可能？”“薄葬！”“什么意思？”“中国历史上的厚葬风俗兴于春秋，盛于汉唐。特别是帝王陵寝，讲究厚葬以明孝，事死如事生，不惜消耗大量的人力、物力和财力。但也有反其道而行之的，厚葬往往会引来盗墓者，所以亦有人会采取薄葬，墓室里没有陪葬品也不穿金戴银，只用一口薄棺收敛。”“可是按这个说法，楼兰和汉朝是同时代啊，应该盛行厚葬才对。”“世事无绝对。”两人最后也没能得出结论，只得继续往深处探查。  
墓道黑暗而安静，眼前只有手电的细微光亮，两人的脚步一点点慢了下来。食物稀少再加上环境静谧，睡意又涌了上来。两人仔细查看了周围的环境，确定没有危险后，席地休息。吴邪没一会儿就开始上下眼皮打架，靠在张起灵的肩头低低道：“小哥，我们食物有限，多休息休息……”说着打了个哈欠，“我先眯一会儿，就一会儿……”话还没有完全说完，就沉沉睡去了。张起灵微微勾了勾嘴角，薄葬墓室一般都不会有任何机关消息，也没有盗掘的价值，虽然现在还有些不能解释的部分，但暂时可以安心。张起灵伸手把吴邪往怀里拢了拢，两人依偎在一起，感觉格外的温暖。


	29. Chapter 29

二十九

一阵急促的脚步声，让张起灵骤然睁开眼，入目的是靛青色的床帐，天色刚刚微亮。门口传来细碎的话语声，隐约听到“殿下……公子……通报……”。“进来吧。”张起灵起身穿戴起衣衫，对着门外扬声道。门口的交谈声停了下来，随后这几日一直侍奉吴邪的侍从推门而入。先是恭恭敬敬地行了礼，随后有些战战兢兢地道：“殿下，吴……吴公子，不见了。”张起灵正在整理衣衫的手一顿，“不见了？”“小人，今晨去给吴公子的院子扫尘，发现屋门敞开，就……就进屋看了一眼，屋子里空无一人，床铺看上去也没有睡过的痕迹，连……连吴公子的包袱也不见了。”话音才落，就觉得一阵风过，面前的张起灵已经不见了。  
张起灵疾步赶到了吴邪下榻的院落，屋门敞开，所有的东西都规整到了原来的位置，干净整洁得就好像从来没有人住过一样。张起灵有些不确信地在屋子里仔细看了看，最后在枕边发现了一个小小的木匣子，将匣子揣进怀里，转身出门命人去城门探查，最后得到的是吴公子已经连夜离开王城的消息。带回消息的侍从只觉得空气都是冷的，甚至不敢抬头看一下主子的脸色，直到张起灵的声音再次响起，“知道了，下去吧。”张起灵不知道怎么形容自己的感受，当初属下告诉他自己有个一个叫吴邪的朋友的时候，他的第一反应是不可能。作为王储，他周围的人都是带着目的的，朋友，这种人怎么可能存在。他仔细观察着吴邪，眼神清亮也似乎没有什么目的性的东西，只是一直围着他转。那么只有两种可能，一种是他的确没有目的，是属下们所说的朋友；还有一种则是他的城府极深，连自己都看不透。接下来和吴邪相处的时候，张起灵都小心的保持一定的距离，渐渐地张起灵觉得有一些微妙。吴邪对他的确是很上心的，寻找记忆的过程中不论他的反应如何冷淡都会细细地一点点讲述，甚至努力还原环境的状况试图唤醒他的记忆。但每次吴邪讲述中看向他的时候，眼神中总带着点细微的情绪，眷恋、忧伤、怀念等等，似乎是对他的，又似乎不是。你在透过我看着谁？这个念头让张起灵很是不悦，他是谁的替身吗？还是说，如果自己想不起来过往的一切，眼前的人就会直接拂袖而去？这样也算是朋友吗？带着这样的情绪和吴邪相处，可想而知。那个小小的木匣子虽然被张起灵收了起来，却一直都没有打开的想法。吴邪的不告而别，让他有几分恼怒。他甚至几次想过要将匣子销毁，却都在最后一刻收回了手。既然吴邪想要的只是过去的自己，是不是觉得自己没有想起过去，就不配他继续浪费时间了？  
有的时候，机缘往往出现在意想不到的时候。吴邪走后的几个月，张起灵继续着他王储的日常，只是变得更加忙碌了。“有时候，我觉得吴公子要能留在这里就好了。”一天当张起灵回到别院时，无意间听到了两个侍从的对话。“是啊，你别说，吴公子在的时候不觉得，他一不在就觉得别院的空气都是凉嗖嗖的，而且你有没有觉得殿下跟吴公子在一起的时候，总觉得……总觉得更有人气一点。”“对，对，总觉得温和一点，但又说不上到底温和在哪里了。”张起灵就这样站在暗处，后面她们又说了什么他都没有听到。他本以为吴邪这个名字已经被从记忆里抹去了，可没想到一点点和他有关的东西，都会让他沉浸在一种说不清道不明的情绪里。回到屋里，他翻出了那个木匣子。匣子一直被他放在多宝格的深处，今天他突然很想打开来看一看，他想知道吴邪是不是会给他留下什么。盖子被慢慢滑开，首先看到的是那些寻找记忆的日子里他买给吴邪的小玩意，下面似乎是一块绢帕包着的什么，而绢帕下露出纸张的一角。张起灵不记得曾经出现过下面两样东西，眉头微皱，将那些小玩意取出放到一边，伸手抄出了那方帕子。帕子入手，张起灵就感觉到里面是颗粒状的东西，而且还带着甜香，展开的帕子里，露出几颗色泽晶亮的糖果。这不是他买给吴邪的，糖果因为保存的时间关系，已经有了些微的融化，张起灵鬼使神差地拿起一颗送进嘴里，那瞬间一种强烈的果酸味充斥着口腔，张起灵不由皱了皱眉。接着一个画面突然出现在脑海里，一个缩小版的吴邪，眯着眼睛对着他笑，满脸的狡黠和愉悦。过了一会儿，有些失望的声音响起:“你都不觉得酸吗？竟然不变脸的。”接着自己伸手刮了一下他的鼻尖。张起灵发出了一声闷哼，脑海里不断有各种画面飞速闪过，温暖的声音不断响起，小哥……小哥……小哥……那张脸庞，那张笑脸，那个声音，那个人。那些记忆蜂拥而入，连接成串，“吴邪。”低哑的声音从张起灵的口中冲出。他竟然忘记了他，他怎么可以忘记了他。张起灵有些不敢相信，在他没有过去记忆的时候，吴邪是以怎样的心情陪伴在自己身边的？那么现在吴邪的离开，是不是意味着……意味着吴邪不要他了？张起灵的手有些颤抖地伸向匣子底部的那张纸，“生当复归来，死当长相思。”那是自己的字体，那是他最后留给吴邪的信。吴邪没有带走它，他不再需要自己了。替身又怎么样？难道那个不是自己吗？吴邪当然希望看到那个自己，因为那个自己才懂得吴邪的温暖，会呵护那份用心。现在……没有了，他亲手拉上了帘子，将阳光隔绝于屋外。“啪。”有水珠滴在信纸上，张起灵抬手，摸到了自己脸上的湿润。


	30. Chapter 30

三十

如果可以的话，张起灵真的想要立刻飞马赶到吴邪身边，去告诉他自己都想起来了，是不是还可以给他一个机会挽回一切。他找来了亲信，一边将手头的工作安排下去，一边以要去报答救命之恩为由，向楼兰王要求允许他前往汉朝。理由冠冕堂皇，但以楼兰的情报网络，恐怕真实情况早就送到了王的案头，是否放行取决于王对他选择的态度。当晚楼兰王储的别院来了一个神秘的客人——楼兰王，楼兰王第一次见到了张起灵人性化的一面，当他以王位为威胁要求张起灵放弃吴邪的时候，这个已经被训练机械化了的孩子第一次有了外露的情绪。不仅与他据理力争，更是在自己不愿意退让的时候，做出了放弃王位的决定。“你想过没有，他给了你心，却成了你的软肋。如果有一天他落入敌手，你该怎么办？”楼兰王最后还是做出了退让，但临走之前却将问题留给了张起灵。不过这时候的张起灵没有时间考虑这个，得到准许后他连夜带着一个贴身的侍从就策马而去。  
几乎不眠不休地赶路，待到即将进入汉朝的都城时，张起灵突然有些踌躇。他不能就这样去见吴邪，最起码要收拾一下自己才行。于是两人在都城的一家客栈打尖，收拾停当后张起灵又开始担心吴邪是不是愿意见到他这件事。最后他写了一张信笺和一张拜帖，信笺绑在了信鸽的腿上，装在笼子里罩好。而拜帖给了那个侍从，让他以商人的名义去吴府求见吴邪。侍从走后，张起灵经历了对于他来说可以称之为漫长的时间。如果侍从见不到吴邪怎么办？如果吴邪没有看到信笺怎么办？如果吴邪不想见他怎么办？如果……张起灵看似一直稳稳坐在座位上，可是内心的忐忑只有他自己知道。这种感觉他至今都是第一次体验，各中酸楚也是第一次感知，有那么一瞬他突然感觉有人上楼来了，可是细听的时候又没有脚步声，这样等待的煎熬让张起灵绝不想要再体验一次。  
而吴邪那边，侍从虽没有能见到本人，但是笼子的确是送了进去。侍从并不离开，就在吴府外等着。而吴邪呢？笼子送到手里的时候，他很是好奇。但掀开布帘里面却只有一只信鸽，看上去也很是普通。吴邪皱了皱眉，下人就是一缩脖子，自从自家少爷跟着胖爷出去玩了一圈回来后，脾气变得难以捉摸，而且还有了些微的厌食，整个人消瘦了不少。老爷和夫人都以为是下人没有照顾好，让原来这份服侍少爷的轻松工作变成了心惊胆战的存在。不过，吴邪并没有说什么，只是挥退了下人，松了一口气的下人都忘了府门口还等着答复的人，急急忙忙就退了下去。打开了鸟笼，信鸽入手，吴邪感觉到鸽子的腿上似乎包着什么东西。信笺被从鸽子的腿上取了下来，吴邪展开的瞬间，心就是一跳，这苍劲的字体是如此熟悉而又陌生。‘不可能的，怎么可能是他。’吴邪在心里这样告诫自己，一定是太过思念而导致的错觉。可是下一刻，信笺里的字句让他感觉，如果这是错觉，这是梦，他宁愿永远沉睡不再醒来。他几乎是冲出院子找到那个送来笼子的下人，劈头就问送东西来的人在哪里？下人被吓得不轻，哆嗦了很久吴邪才听明白说是在府门口等着回信。吴邪一阵风似的刮到了府门口，侍从见过吴邪，一见他出来明白信笺已经被发现了，立刻迎了上去。吴邪不等他开口，就问张起灵人在哪里，接着让人牵了马，飞奔而去。  
楼梯上响起了急促的脚步声，很是熟悉。张起灵不由站起身来，紧紧盯着房门。脚步声在房门口停了下来，张起灵垂在身侧的手不自觉握拳又松开，‘是你吗？’等了片刻，再也没有声响。‘听错了吗？不会！为什么不敲门？还是不想见我吗？’张起灵不想再等待了，几步跨到门前，猛地把房门拉开，正对上吴邪抬手敲门的姿势。两人眼神相触的瞬间，吴邪只觉得心神一颤，整个世界都寂然无声了。很久以后，吴邪还能清晰地回想起那时张起灵的眼神，让他日后看着他对任何事情都波澜不惊的样子，常常怀疑那个眼神是不是只是自己的幻觉。张起灵竟然会有这样凄惶焦灼的眼神，那一刻有什么东西骤然撞击着他的心、他的魂。他张开手臂紧紧环住了张起灵的腰，整个人深深地埋进对方的怀里，脸紧贴在胸膛上才将堪堪出口的嚎啕压制住。而张起灵却愣愣地一动不动，迟疑了一会儿，才微微抬起手小心翼翼地碰了碰吴邪的胳膊，似乎在试探怀里的人是不是真的，会不会是他的幻觉。紧接着吴邪就感觉到一股巨大到几乎将他整个人镶嵌进怀抱里的力量环抱住他，带着一点点凶狠的决绝，还有失而复得的喜悦。两人交颈相拥，全然不顾还在客栈的楼道里，张起灵的前襟已然被吴邪的泪水打湿了一片，而他自己也是眼眶全红。在这几个月的煎熬里，吴邪根本就如同行尸走肉一般，看起来他正常的吃饭睡觉，可是衣带下的清瘦渐渐都遮掩不住了。食不下咽，寝不安席。他根本不记得自己这几月都做了些什么，此刻他努力咬住张起灵的前襟不让自己哭出声来。而张起灵则将头深深地埋在吴邪的颈间，一遍又一遍轻轻地呼唤，“吴邪……吴邪……吴邪……”   
两人抱了许久，张起灵感觉到怀里人哭声弱了下去，抓着自己后背的手劲也弱了下去。微微将怀里的人又紧了紧，低头看去，吴邪将几个月的抑郁都发泄了出来，竟然就这样靠在张起灵的怀里沉沉地睡着了。张起灵将吴邪打横抱起，转身带上门。


	31. Chapter 31

三十一

待吴邪再次睁开眼，发现自己正伏靠在张起灵的怀抱里，身前是他温暖的胸膛，腰间环绕着坚实的手臂。吴邪迷蒙了一下，意识回笼，下一刻张嘴就在对方的肩头狠狠地咬了一口，可惜张起灵身上肌肉紧实，吴邪牙口都酸了，也没见轻抚他后背的人吭一声，最后不得不松口。张起灵一手轻抚吴邪的后背，一手慢慢揉按他的后颈，吴邪整个人都被按得酥软，脾气也被按了下去，闷闷地埋在那里蹭了蹭。两人也算是久别重逢，吴邪趴在张起灵牌的人肉躺椅上，两人耳鬓厮磨，低声说着话。吴邪本以为他会生气、怨恨，毕竟张起灵失忆的那几个月里，他受了不少的委屈，可当这个怀抱再次将他抱拢的时候，除了安心、欢喜竟然兴不起其他的情绪。吴邪在心里叹息，带着一点点对自己的无奈、带着一点点欢心。将环在腰间的手抓到手里，那只大手骨节分明，看上去苍白细长但吴邪知道它具有多大的力量。吴邪把自己的手掌印在张起灵的掌心，啧，小了一点，不过小爷比你小，还有发展空间。吴邪有些孩子气的戳了戳张起灵的掌心，随后又把手贴了上去，掌心贴合手指相印，张起灵的肌肤温凉，吴邪的掌心温热，两人的温度在这个贴合的过程中互相交融，吴邪的眼角染上了点点温馨的笑意，指尖一错，十指交扣。吴邪的眼角、脸颊染上了点点红云，接着他感觉到交扣的手被握得更紧了几分，头顶的发间落下一个又一个亲吻。  
吴邪出来得匆忙，也没有跟家里交代，再不舍也必须回去，“小哥，你什么时候回程？”吴邪努力让自己显得不是很纠结。张起灵没有回答，只是捉住了怀里人的右脚踝，一个极其细微的响声后，一只坠着六角铜铃的骨环扣到了吴邪的脚踝上，严丝合缝浑然一体。张起灵凑在吴邪微红的耳廓边道:“乖乖的等着做我的王妃。”吴邪一脸羞红就去拨那只骨环，“谁要嫁你了。”可骨环上却见不到任何卡扣，也不知是怎么扣上去的。张起灵捉住他的手，“扣上了，就是我的了。”“你……”吴邪从来未想到平日里闷声不响的人，一开口就能把自己堵得说不出话来，虽然他的确愿意来着。吴邪在怀里摸了摸，最后从脖子上解下了贴身佩戴的玉珏，塞到了张起灵手里，手还没能抽回来就被握住，接着一股力量一引，身子一倾之间已经被深深地吻住。  
两人最后惜别，张起灵把吴邪送回了家，随后快马加鞭赶回楼兰。楼兰王曾问他,吴邪成了他的软肋，那么如果有一天，吴邪落入敌手他会怎么办？张起灵的眼中闪过一丝寒意，将敌人现在就消灭自然就不会有那么一天。  
张起灵听到了细微的沙沙声，一下子惊醒了过来。他们两个竟然都睡着了，而那沙沙声在醒来的瞬间，消失在了甬道的黑暗中。张起灵轻轻摇晃吴邪，可对方丝毫没有醒转的迹象。张起灵就是一惊，立刻去探查吴邪的脉相。脉象平稳，气息绵长，完全是熟睡的样子。难道跟刚才的声音有关？张起灵不敢做停留了，将背包反背到胸前，吴邪背在背上，打起手电，寻着刚才声音显示的方向探了过去。


	32. Chapter 32

三十二

背着吴邪走了几步，张起灵发现暗处的甬道似乎有些微的反光，张起灵一顿，关上了手电。莹绿色的微光沿着墓道一路向前，张起灵缓缓靠了过去，在不惊扰到背上人的情况下，压低身子。‘荧光蕈？’张起灵有些不敢置信，这种菇类应该生长在潮湿的树林里才对，如此干燥的沙漠，怎么可能会有这样的植物存在？而且……张起灵抬头看了看前方，这些荧光蕈被整齐的种植成两列，紧贴在墓道两侧，像是……引路的标识一般。不知为何，张起灵的脑海中跳出了梦境里吴邪的一句话，“小哥，其实我很怕黑的。”从墓道里已经解读了的壁画来看，这个墓的主人很可能不是那位后来的楼兰王——张起灵，就是他的那位男性王妃——吴邪。那么……张起灵有些脸色复杂地看了看荧光蕈，站起身将背上的吴邪又往上送了送，沿着这些微光继续往前。  
往前走了一段，荧光在一处出现了岔路，不，也不能说是岔路，应该说是这里出现了一处耳室，而耳室里集中种植了许多荧光蕈。莹绿色的光芒只能将耳室照出一个大致的轮廓，虽然不太清晰但明显可以看出不是存放陪葬品的配室，而是一间有些像书房一样的房间。张起灵仔细听了下，外面一片安静，才打亮了手电并把光亮调低。手电的光圈里照出了一套桌椅，的确是那时候寻常可见的书案，上面甚至还放着笔墨纸砚。张起灵走过去，手指在桌案上划过，连一丝灰尘都没有。张起灵又摇了摇那把椅子，木料厚实不见任何松动，他才小心地把吴邪放了上去。接着他拿着手电在屋里转了一圈，除了书桌不远处的角落里有一个放了一些常见典籍的书架以外，其他的地方都空空如也，正对着书桌的墙上是一扇窗棂的图案，没有任何其他的修饰。张起灵皱了皱眉，配室的其他几面除了画有窗棂以外，还会配有窗外的树丛、花鸟之类的景色，看上去是想要还原身前在这里所见的场景，并且仔细的分了四季，正面的墙上应该是冬季，而现在却空无一物。张起灵又一次回到这面墙前，仔仔细细地看了一遍，的确只有窗棂图案，什么都没有。就在他放下手电，准备回到吴邪身边的时候，突然发现窗棂中央似乎有什么痕迹因为光线的变化一闪而过。可等张起灵再次抬起手电的时候，什么都没有。错觉？墓室里昏暗，的确会是出现这样的情况，但是……张起灵自觉自己不会有这样的情况发生，那么……他看了看自己手里的手电，是光。调整了几次手电位置后，当手电光从下方往上照的时候，窗棂中间的空白的区域里出现了几列笔锋苍劲的文字——  
寂寂独居。寥寥空室。飘飘帷帐。荧荧华烛。尔不是居。帷帐何施。尔不是照。华烛何为。  
满满地寂寥和哀伤扑面而来，张起灵不由叹了口气。看来这个墓有很多的故事，甬道里壁画上的两个人恐怕并没有能够共死，而是其中一个先走了一步。


	33. Chapter 33

三十三

吴邪慵懒地翻了个身，耳边有细碎的人声，“殿下，这样很危险……我们……”“还有没有其他的方法。”“如果能够得到……也许……”吴邪揉了揉眼睛，坐起身，身上搭着的毯子滑落到榻上，抬眼透过挂着的纱帐，吴邪看到几个人正在和张起灵讨论着什么。吴邪迷糊了一会儿，才意识到他现在身处在张起灵讨伐叛军的大帐中。张起灵在跟吴邪会面后就直接赶回楼兰，为了能够给吴邪一份保障，他还有很多的事情要做，首先就是找出内奸。吴邪当初带他去猎场，能够知晓的人只有安排相关事务的官员和别院的侍从，那些匈奴的残余之所以能够事先埋伏，显然是得到了消息。那么这些人里，必然有内奸。整个调查的过程张起灵轻描淡写，吴邪一开始并没有在意，只是开始觉得信鸽的往返时间越来越长了，如果不是楼兰再次开战而且战况激烈的消息被吴一穷放在晚膳的时候说起，他还蒙在鼓里。吴邪气呼呼地给张起灵回信说，如果他不肯带自己同舟共济，那么他就自己找到战场去。吴邪气鼓鼓地等了半个多月的时间都没有收到回信，就不管不顾地开始收拾包袱，结果当晚他还没来得及踏出屋门，就看到煌无声地落到了院子里。张起灵在回信里让他稍安勿躁，让他过几天去城里的一家酒楼，到时候会有人去接他。就这样，吴邪顺利的到达了张起灵的大帐。虽然自知可能帮不上什么忙，但是上一次的战争给他留下了难以磨灭的阴影，要他一个人呆在家里等消息，他实在是不能放心。好在家里有个喜欢舞枪弄棒的三叔，在出发之前他硬生生逼着自己看了不少兵法谋略的书，希望能够帮上点忙。  
张起灵听到了榻上的动静，摆手终止了他们的讨论，回头就见吴邪披着披风撩开纱帐走了出来。虽然他们还没有正式成亲，但张起灵身边的人都已经对吴邪的身份很是了然，见他出来都恭敬地行礼。吴邪对此还有些不适应，不自觉退了一步，却被一边的张起灵揽了过去，极其自然地帮他把披风整理好、系带扎紧，“醒了？”“嗯。”张起灵示意属下先退下，拉着吴邪到一边坐下。“小哥，你们在讨论什么啊？是不是有什么难处了？”张起灵将准备好的糕点推给吴邪，一边道：“虽然已经将他们围困在城里，可是这里易守难攻。他们背靠天堑，前面又是大片的平原地带，如果强冲恐怕伤亡惨重。”说着抬手抹掉了吴邪嘴边的糕点残渣。吴邪一边听一边脑子飞快运转起来，“小哥，那座山你们探查过吗？”“探查过，你想从高处攻击城池？”“嗯。”“很难做到。几处城池上方的山崖都距离较远，超出了弓箭的射程，哪怕用强弩都不行。”“这样啊……”吴邪皱了皱眉，马上被张起灵戳了眉心，“别操心，会有办法的。”“哦。”  
哪怕是在行军中，张起灵都有开不完的会，吴邪不愿打扰他，一个人在营地里溜达。只听一声鹰鸣，煌从空中滑翔而下，爪子里还捉着什么东西。吴邪跑过去一看，竟然是只野兔，个头还不小。兔子虽然被利爪扣住，却还在踢着腿，煌打回来的野味，大部分时候都进了吴邪的肚子，所以虽然行军辛苦，吴邪却觉得自己似乎胖了一点。兔子很快就被张起灵的贴身侍从取走，煌则埋头梳理自己的羽毛，吴邪突然起来逗弄的心思，用手指搔了搔煌腹部的绒毛。绒毛触手温热柔软，吴邪不禁多揉了一把，煌侧头看了吴邪一眼，突然拍动翅膀又腾空而起，接着空中滑翔又落到了大帐的顶上，吴邪盯着煌的姿势，若有所思。待那些下属都离开，吴邪跑回大帐，“小哥！”吴邪兴冲冲地跑到张起灵跟前，“你们下次去探查带上我好不好？”张起灵有些不解地看着吴邪。“小哥，我刚刚想到的，不知道能不能行得通。”吴邪顿了顿继续道：“你看煌，它落地的时候都是滑翔的，还有我们放风筝，我看这里风一直都很大，我们能不能也像风筝那样，滑翔到城池的上方？我记得以前……”张起灵听得眼前一亮，仔细思索了一下后，“这个需要试验一下，风向倒是可以达成，但是要做多大的风筝才能承载住士兵，还有如何准确落地，这些都要好好考虑一下。”  
接下去的日子里，张起灵带了一队人去了附近的山头做了试验，很快就做出来一批巨大的风筝来。龙骨、革翼，看上去还真是结实，接着就是训练了一批士兵，由于风筝巨大，容易被发现，所以最后的决定是在夜晚攻城。一切谋划停当后，张起灵特地拨出了一支小队，留守大帐保护吴邪的安全。好男儿马革裹尸才是正道，但这支小队里的兵士们却都对于能够得到留守的机会很是激动。张起灵对于这个攻城的方法是来自于吴邪的主意毫不避讳，军士们之间消息传开，大家对于这个将来的王妃刮目相看，导致吴邪后来出去溜达，军士们都远远看到就开始行礼，弄得他最后只能躲在大帐里，都不敢出去了。攻城当晚，吴邪独自在大帐里坐立难安，营地里静悄悄地，只能听到巡逻的士兵偶尔经过帐门口的脚步声。吴邪坐了一会儿，走到门口，撩起门帘。见了门口守着的亲卫问道：“什么时辰了？有没有消息？”“殿下他们才出发了一刻，应该还没有到地方。”“哦。”吴邪放下门帘，又走回去坐下。不知过了多久，吴邪似乎听到外面有嘈杂声，立刻起身跑到门口，掀起门帘。“是什么声音？”亲卫有些没明白吴邪的意思，“并没有什么声响，您听到了什么？”“没……没什么。”吴邪再次放下了门帘，走回桌边，给自己倒了杯茶。就这样反反复复了几次，在吴邪再次掀开门帘的时候，那个亲卫的声音已经带上了笑意：“您不用担心，殿下带兵如神，更何况有奇袭，肯定是旗开得胜。”“我不担心。”“您一个时辰里已经问了我快二十次了。”吴邪有些不好意思的摸了摸鼻子，放下帘子缩了回去。  
直到天将破晓，远处有一骑快马而来，是踏雪！哨塔上的士兵确认了来人的装束后，阵阵欢呼。来人正是张起灵，带着前方已经剿灭叛军的消息，赶回到吴邪的身边。


	34. Chapter 34

三十四

墓室里吴邪微微嘤咛了一声，缓缓睁开眼，就看到张起灵的脸正贴在自己面前，吓了一跳。嘴里被哺进来的水呛到了气管里，一顿咳。张起灵也没想到睡了快一天的人竟然什么预兆都没有就醒了过来，他正在给吴邪哺水。现在也只能无奈地轻拍着吴邪的后背，帮他顺气。等吴邪顺过气来，第一句就是：“小哥，你吓死我了。”“你睡了整整一天了，不知道什么时候才能醒。”张起灵没有接下去说，但吴邪懂他的意思。“一天？！那么久？”吴邪也很是惊讶。两人也弄不明白原因，在配室里又分食了一些食物，期间吴邪说起了自己的梦，而张起灵也告诉了他那个沙沙声和配室墙上的隐藏文字。最后两人决定打起十二分的精神再往深处探一探，出发前张起灵用吴邪相机上的灰镜固定在手电的前端，这样既可以照亮又不会照的太远太亮。  
从配室出来，两人发现甬道两边的壁画色调开始以红色为主，似乎很是喜庆的样子。一开始是一群人簇拥着两个小人策马的样子，接着是城邦里一个小人站在高台上，下面则跪着很多人。“小哥，看来这个蓝色的小人是你啊。这壁画跟我的梦境能够连上，策马应该是凯旋而归的时候。而高台上的那个应该就是继承王位了吧。”说着回头看向张起灵，却见张起灵正看着旁边的另一幅壁画。画面上整个城邦都是喜庆的装扮，两人一身喜服的打扮，正在对天叩拜。张起灵转过头来看向吴邪，昏暗的环境下吴邪只觉得张起灵眼中柔光一片，脸不觉有点烧。而张起灵还悄悄地捏了捏握在手心里吴邪的手掌，低声道：“这是把王妃娶进门了。”‘小哥，你的人设呢？大家说的高冷呢？喂狗了吗？’一边在心里跑火车，一边吴邪拉着张起灵就往前走，“我们看看后面是什么。”张起灵也不拆穿他的羞恼。  
两人又走了几步，壁画的内容开始转成了各种生活场景，直到一个画面前，张起灵停住了脚步。这个画面不同于其他壁画的叙事性，更像是一个场景的特写，而且和张起灵的梦境里的场景完全贴合。一个穿着汉朝服侍的男子披着厚实的毛皮披风，半倚在敞开的木质窗扉边转头望向画外，脸上带着一个温润的笑容。这幅画的笔触也与前面的有所不同，没有什么技法，却神韵非常。虽说当时楼兰的绘画仍然比较靠近中原地区，还是纯平面的绘画，但这幅画却让人觉得极其逼真，丝毫没有受到技法的影响。“小哥，怎么了？”吴邪见他久久驻足不由问道。“没什么。”张起灵轻轻摇了摇头。没想到的是，接下去的壁画都变成了这样的风格，而且笔触也应该是出自同一人之手。张起灵在心里已经给这个墓下了初步的结论，楼兰王妃——吴邪。而跟他一起的吴邪自从看到那样笔触的壁画后，也开始变得沉默了。两人对视一眼，都明白了对方心中所想和自己是一致的。吴邪靠进了张起灵的怀里，低声问：“一个人被留下，是不是会很痛。”张起灵把人圈住轻轻耳语，“不会。”吴邪有些不解地抬头看向张起灵。“不论去哪里，都一起。”张起灵的声音很轻，却让吴邪觉得整个心神都被震荡了。


	35. Chapter 35

三十五

人们说，前世的五百次回眸，才能换来来世的擦肩而过。吴邪本来是个从不相信这些神神叨叨的人，可是现在……，如果说一开始他还给小哥发好人卡的话，那些只针对他的温柔体贴则让他的心在不知不觉中沉沦。当他的梦开始顺着壁画描述发展的时候，他不知道该怎样描述自己的心情。在梦境里遇到儿时的张起灵，经历两少无猜，暗生情愫，痛苦别离再到最后百年相守。吴邪在张起灵的怀里蹭了蹭，如果一开始他还会怀疑自己对张起灵的好感来自于梦境的延续，可当张起灵的这句话出口的时候，他就意识到了不同，梦境最多只能让他们靠近一些，如果眼前的人不能给自己依赖感，又怎么可能继续待在一起？而且，吴邪悄悄勾了勾嘴角，张起灵就是个不按套路出牌的主，按一般的狗血套路，他应该回答会很痛的，可他却说——不论去哪里，都一起。生同衾，死同穴。他不知道作为楼兰王的张起灵会怎么选择，但眼前的人却以一种不会独活的气势，让他无法抗拒。  
“真霸道。”吴邪小声嘀咕了一句，就在他抬头打算说什么的时候，却被张起灵一把捂住了嘴。“别出声。”张起灵在他耳边悄声道，一手关掉了手电将吴邪揽进怀里，往甬道的边缘靠了过去。吴邪一开始不明所以，但安静下来的环境里微微传来的类似于石板摩擦声给了他答案。错觉？机关？还是……有人？吴邪只觉得脊背发凉，无论是环境造成他产生错觉，还是无意中他们启动了什么机关恐怕都不是什么好消息，而如果是……有人，会是谁？墓道封闭良好，他是怎么进来的？又为什么会在他们之前就进到墓里？吴邪想说话，可是嘴被张起灵捂住了，想转身，腰却被张起灵紧紧揽住，动弹不得。等这阵声音停了下来，张起灵才缓缓放松了钳制，凑到吴邪耳边低声道:“别出声，我们去看看。”说着握住吴邪的手，把人护在身后，两人一前一后在荧光蕈的微光中向着声音的方向摸了过去。  
前方是一个墓室，墓门敞开，隐隐看到正中一口巨大的似乎是透明的棺椁。吴邪倒抽了一口冷气，有一个身影正俯身站在棺椁之前，“小……”话还没出口，吴邪又被张起灵捂住了嘴。微光中那个人身子低俯，似乎努力去靠近棺椁里的身影，随后吴邪震惊地看到那人竟跨进了棺椁里躺了下去，并抬起手将沉重的椁盖合上，刚才听到过的摩擦声再次响起。吴邪只觉得浑身战栗，这人竟然躺进了棺椁里！他想干什么？而且这通透的棺椁里明显已经有了一个身影，刚才发生了这些，那个身影也一动不动，显然已经是一具尸体了。那人……那人……那人竟然与尸体同椁！如果没有环抱住他的张起灵，吴邪觉得此刻自己已经因为双腿发软而滑坐在地了。等到棺椁再次闭合，墓室里恢复了安静，吴邪都没能从惊恐中恢复过来。张起灵感受到了吴邪的恐惧，将人埋到怀里，让吴邪不再能看到棺椁，轻轻抚触他的脑后，安抚他的情绪。过了许久，吴邪急促地喘息才慢了下来，张起灵问:“好点了吗？”吴邪无声地点了点头。“我有一个假设，你要不要听？”吴邪又点了点头。“空间折叠。”“怎么会？空间折叠应该是导致通道的两点无限接近，怎么能……”“如果通道的两个点分别是过去的墓室和现在的墓室呢？”“重合？！”“我也不清楚是如何造成的。”张起灵顿了顿，“这个墓在断龙石落下后就是完全封闭的，恢复到了当初它被封闭的状态。”接着他示意吴邪注意壁画，“我们在墓门附近看到的壁画虽然保存完好，但颜色没有现在看到的部分鲜亮。刚才那个配室干净得一丝灰尘都没有，还有刚才那个人的衣着。”张起灵微微皱眉，“我们由于空间折叠，到达了当初墓室封闭的时刻，这是我现在能想到的唯一合理的解释。”张起灵的声音落下，墓里一片安静。


	36. Chapter 36

三十六

“那……那棺椁里……是……”吴邪不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。“去看一看就知道了。”张起灵的声音里有着吴邪听不懂的东西。两人慢慢靠近那扇墓室的大门，等靠近了吴邪更是吃了一惊，这座墓里的确是没有陪葬品，可是这扇墓门却是有些来头的。“黑沉香木？！那么大块的？！”张起灵探手在门上摸了摸，又凑过去闻了闻，也是诧异不已，“这是奇楠沉，是沉香之最，极其珍贵，虽然因为油脂丰厚而质地稍软，但在古籍上的记载中却是闻之，清之如蜜，香气持久；握之，热气即散，称为冰沉。据说要积三世阴德，才能得闻其香。”“那么珍贵？可是这制式不是薄葬墓吗？怎么会这么珍贵的奇楠沉？”“奇楠沉知道的人极少，这里是个薄葬墓，哪怕有人盗墓恐怕也不会想到价值万金的东西就在眼前。”“啧！啧！啧！简直是低调奢华啊。”进入墓室，四壁也如同甬道里一样空空如也没有任何陪葬品，只是绘制了一些壁画，但现在最能吸引他们视线的只有中央的棺椁。墓室里的荧光蕈似乎闪了闪，不过此时吴邪没有心情去注意这些，眼前的棺椁材质特殊，呈半透明的状态，隐隐可以看到两个身影合抱卧在里面。“小哥，你说他会听到我们的声音吗？”张起灵摇了摇头，“你看，棺椁下面的石台上是不是刻了字？”两人轻轻靠近棺椁，只见托起棺椁的石台上的确是刻了一些东西，两人仔细辨认，吴邪勉强辨认着，轻轻念道：“吾爱吴邪……”就在此时，背后的奇楠沉的墓门发出了木质爆裂的声响。张起灵一惊，立刻拉起吴邪护到身后，同时仔细观察四周。墓门似乎在以肉眼可见的速度损毁着，而周围的壁画色彩也渐渐像是蒙上了一层灰色，变得黯淡了起来。哪怕是亲眼所见，两人都不敢相信眼前发生的一切，墓室竟然在迅速的衰败！怎么会？！  
突然整个墓室晃动了起来，吴邪一个趔趄差点坐倒在地，张起灵眼明手快地扶住了他，带着他向墙角边靠过去，拱形的墓顶开始有细碎的粉尘和石块掉落下来。“啊！”吴邪突然一声惊呼，张起灵顺着他指的方向看去，棺椁周围的地面已经翘起，架着棺椁的石台已经开裂。‘不好！这里要塌了！’张起灵迅速将背包放了下来，脱下外套将吴邪护到怀里，然后用外套和背包将两人的头部和身上尽可能遮盖起来。吴邪想要抬头看情况，却被张起灵按在怀里动弹不得，只听得张起灵道:“别乱动，这里要塌了，我们要想办法出去。”正说着就听一声闷响，整个石台布满了裂纹，与此同时上方的拱顶上落下的石块里竟然夹杂着一根长长的圆木，一丝光线从圆木掉落的地方透了进来。  
上面有出口，但是……地面以石台为中心，一圈一圈翘起，棺椁已经开始下陷，他们所在的地方不知道能坚持多久。又有圆木掉落，正砸在张起灵他们面前。圆木！张起灵让吴邪护好自己，箭步过去将长达十几米的圆木抱了过来斜支在墙角。“爬上去！快！”圆木支起，已经几乎触到墓顶，但由于这些圆木掉落，上面已经开始渗下黄沙，如果不能出去，他们很可能会在墓顶完全坍塌的时候，被上面成吨的黄沙埋葬。吴邪在前，张起灵在后，两人爬上圆木，努力向墓顶靠近。头顶有一个石块和圆木砸落后形成的洞口，黄沙如瀑布般向着里面倾泻，吴邪试了几次都滑了下来，张起灵立刻靠上去，用肩膀顶住吴邪，硬是把他推了出去。在爬出洞口的最后关头，张起灵听到了轰然巨响，一瞥之间，只见到石台碎裂，而那个巨大的棺椁直直坠向塌陷出的黑暗之中。


	37. Chapter 37

三十七

两人失掉了背包、相机，狼狈地从黄沙的包围中跑了出来，他们所在的位置竟然是那座有支撑木的沙丘。可危险竟然还没有结束，外面的天一片灰蒙，这是沙暴的前兆。两人跑下沙丘，营地里的人显然已经撤离，只留下了一头驮着一个包裹的骆驼。吴邪本还想去帐篷里抢救一下他的设备，却被张起灵拦腰抱起，带着他几步骑上骆驼，沿着他们上次撤退的路线飞速远离。“我的相机……”吴邪还在哀叹，就被张起灵在屁股上拍了一下。“好吧，命比相机重要，我知道了。”吴邪只能呈乖巧状被张起灵圈着坐在颠簸的骆驼上。等两人灰头土脸地跑到考古队预定的酒店时，其他人正在大堂里因为他们俩被困墓室又遭遇沙暴无法救援而乱作一团，陈文锦正拿着手机不知道在跟谁通话，神情焦急。两人跑进大堂的时候，霍秀秀第一个发现了他们，惊呼一声就扑了过去，众人才注意到他们。众人立刻围了上来，孟荷见到张起灵平安无事激动得几乎要扑上去，却被张起灵不动声色地错了一步避过。而吴邪则被霍秀秀握着手一个劲地问这问那，张起灵见了皱了皱眉，不动声色地将人往自己这里揽了揽，在众人的问候中说道：“我们先去收拾一下。”说着也不管别人的反应，拉着吴邪上了楼。  
回到屋里，吴邪只觉得全身都散了架了，只想躺倒。却给张起灵一把拉住，帮他翻出了干净的衣物塞到他手里，让他先去好好洗个澡。“好累！好困！不想动。”吴邪一屁股坐到凳子上，不想挪窝。“先去洗洗。”张起灵却不妥协。“小哥，我真的好累啊，要不你帮我洗吧。”吴邪实在是累得要命，随口就道。话一出口两个人都是愣了愣，吴邪一个激灵完全清醒了过来，讪讪地笑了笑，“那什么……我……我说胡话呢……”见张起灵正盯着他看，突然改口，“不是……是开个玩笑，开个玩笑。我这就去洗澡，这就去！”说着一溜烟跑进浴室里去了，将门锁上，动作一气呵成一点也不显疲累。“呼——”吴邪靠着门，呼出一口气，浴室镜子里看到自己的脸已经红得飞起了。“肯定是累傻了，脑供血不足了。”吴邪给自己做了几分钟的心理暗示，才平复下心神开始洗澡。而门口的张起灵则是有些觉得苦笑不得，某些人竟然无意识地撩完就跑，不过……挺好，至少人在身边比什么都好。张起灵收拾出自己的衣物，去了隔壁的同事那边借了浴室。等他回到屋里，吴邪已经裹着被子躺在床上了。迷迷糊糊地听到他进门，极力撑着眼皮道：“小哥，你洗好了也赶快休息一下吧。”张起灵看着他的样子心底里一片柔软，几步跨过去，躺到吴邪身边将人揽进怀里，轻抚后背在他耳边轻声道：“睡吧。”吴邪凑到他颈边蹭了蹭，便沉入了香甜的睡梦里。  
酒店不大的单人床上，两个高大的人手脚痴缠地拥在一起，仿佛从一开始就应该是这样的。


	38. Chapter 38

三十八

等吴邪的意识再次醒转，只觉得整个人都暖融融的很是惬意，他下意识地蹭了蹭，却没想到动作蹭开了被子，冷风钻了进来让人一哆嗦。吴邪睁开眼，本在身边的人已经不见了，一点点不太舒服的情绪翻涌了一下。咕噜一声吴邪空空如也的肚子响了一声，他只得慢吞吞地坐起身，穿戴整齐下楼去觅食。酒店的餐食是二十四小时供应的，吴邪才进了餐厅就看到张起灵坐在那里，而他的身边坐着孟荷。吴邪觉得胸口像是有只气球慢慢鼓起了一点，他也不过去，取了餐食另找了一张桌子，独自一个人吃了起来。吴邪踏进餐厅的时候，张起灵就注意到了，他本以为吴邪看到他会坐过来，可没想到吴邪假装没看见，而身边却有个喋喋不休的。张起灵皱了皱眉，这个孟荷丝毫没有感觉到张起灵的抗拒和走神，正不住地跟他说着话。张起灵突然站起身，孟荷被一惊停下了话语，只见眼前的人头也不回地大步离开。孟荷站起身，看到了坐在餐厅角落里的吴邪，轻轻地哼了一声。她从小是家里的老幺，万千宠爱于一身，来考古队其实也带着点玩票的性质，直到张起灵的出现。孟荷觉得自己跟张起灵简直是天造地设的一对，考古队里都是些糙爷们不说，哪怕是有的几个姑娘家也没有她的家势，回头找家里活动活动，再加上自己的几分姿色，还怕拿不下张起灵。可这次的楼兰之行却冒出来一个关根，一个男人却长得一副皮娇肉嫩的脸，更没想到的是队里的霍秀秀跟另一个妹子竟然给张起灵和这关根组了个CP，还成天小攻小受的讨论。这本可以当是一个玩笑而已，却没想张起灵和关根平日里也很是亲近，这让孟荷有种被人撬了墙角的感觉，于是看关根就哪儿哪儿都不顺眼，也就因此有了在墓道时候的针分相对。刚才吴邪进餐厅的时候她也看到了，所以就更起劲地跟张起灵说话，就是想要不让两个人有所接触。吴邪慢吞吞地吃完了不知道是什么味道的餐点，慢吞吞地挪去电梯，他现在一点也不想回屋去，可外面的黄沙阵阵根本出不了门。谁知电梯门一开，就和张起灵撞了个满怀，张起灵臂弯里挂着件外套，见到吴邪直接就把外套直接披了上去。吴邪挣了挣，却被张起灵强势地按住直到衣服套好，“别着凉了。”吴邪只觉得胸口的气球像被放了气一样又憋下去了一些。  
休息了两日，外面的沙暴虽然减弱了些，却仍然断断续续。陈文锦召集大家开了个会，吴邪才知道陈文锦他们过了很久才发现了墓室被封闭的事情，他们想尽办法都没有能打开封石也没有能找到其他的通路，于是马上派人去求援。谁知救援还没到，当地就发生了地震，黄沙填塞了通道，他们好不容易才撤了出来，装备几乎全都失落了，而且营地由于地震的原因，变成了流沙地带，除了处在外围的吴邪他们那个帐篷，其他都已经开始陷落，而且眼见着沙暴开始逼近，众人只能留下了一些水、食物和一匹骆驼，希望他们俩如果能够成功逃脱的话，还能与队伍汇合。只不过……他们什么都没能带出来，设备全部遗落不说，连当初拍摄了的照片，记录的笔记都因为流沙而长埋于黄沙之下了。吴邪和张起灵对视了一眼，这个墓室可能根本就不应该现世，所以……两人也只是简单说了说墓室里有清晰地壁画，没有配室，他们推断是个薄葬墓，地震的时候墓室坍塌，他们才得以逃脱升天，但是在逃离的途中失落了所有的东西。陈文锦听完叹了口气，没有任何信息留下，这个墓就永远只能是个谜了。  
散会后吴邪跟着张起灵往房间去，现在他们只有耐心等待沙暴结束了。吴邪一边走神一边埋头走路，都快撞上前面的玻璃大门了也不自知，张起灵无奈地叹了口气，一把拉过人把对方的手握紧，带着人走。吴邪这时才回了回神，他的目光落在了两个人相握的手上，其实……吴邪有些不安。他和张起灵走到现在这一步，那个显然不符合历史进程的墓起了很大的推进作用，现在墓没有了……可是……吴邪抬眼瞧着张起灵的侧颜，他很喜欢他，可是如果没有这个墓，没有那个梦，张起灵会那么快就接受这份感情吗？还是说张起灵根本就不会对他有感情？那么……现在的温暖和温柔，是不是他偷来的？是不是有一天还是要还的？吴邪觉得胸口一阵胀痛，他不想失去这些。人们说情侣是两块契合的拼图，合二为一时才是一个整体。他好不容易找到了拿着拼图的另一个人，可不可以不要让他失去对方。他知道以张起灵的个性一旦认定了是不会动摇的，可是如果有更好的选择呢？不说一开始就是张起灵单方面的对他温柔照顾，虽然他也对对方很是有兴趣，可这并不是对等的。而且……孟荷的脸在吴邪的脑海中闪过，这个姑娘可以说对张起灵是明目张胆的追求，虽然张起灵不说，但他也没有表示明确的拒绝不是吗？想着吴邪还觉得有些委屈，他只有张起灵，可是张起灵却不一定只是他的。如果有一天他们的感情像那个墓一样坍塌了怎么办？是不是他就只能跟张起灵分离了？从此各奔东西？吴邪越想越委屈，胸口似乎堵着什么东西，让他呼吸都觉得困难。


	39. Chapter 39

三十九

吴邪深深呼吸了几口，才将翻涌上来的情绪勉强压了下去。他应该相信小哥的，不说其他的，墓道里如果没有小哥将食物和水留给他，他大概最后连爬出来的力气也没有。回到屋里，两人有些无所事事，张起灵问吴邪是不是还要休息一下，吴邪摇了摇头。他想了想，决定和张起灵讨论一下他们在墓道里做的那个梦，梦境太过真实，吴邪都感觉像是真的经历了那样的一生一般。吴邪本想梳理一下，分析一下那个墓室里的情况，却没想到，张起灵一开口给了他一下暴击。“我小时候就梦到过一个片段，和墓室里的梦可以接上。”吴邪愣了一下，望向张起灵。“梦里的片段人脸都是模糊一片，按我推测应该是楼兰王和王妃的相处。”张起灵正在回忆着那个画面，并没有注意到吴邪的眼底划过的一丝情绪。张起灵将梦境里的那个画面描述了一下，吴邪看着他的嘴张张合合却觉得似乎两个人之间隔着一层厚厚的玻璃一般。张起灵梦到过……他以前就梦到过……吴邪只觉得遍体生寒，所以自己是不是只是沾了这张脸的光？只是因为自己有这样的一张脸，小哥才多关照了自己？那么如果小哥想要的只是梦境里的那个吴邪，他该怎么办？如果小哥觉得他其实根本不像那个王妃吴邪，不要他了，他该怎么办？他是不是应该放手？不，应该说他是不是只能放手？吴邪低头盯着自己的双手，只觉得眼前有些朦胧。他努力咬了咬下唇，只觉得胸腔里那个巨大的气球已经膨胀到了极限。他只是替代品吗？只是沾了皮相的光？只是傻乎乎地投入了真心，却只能等待对方的施舍？不会的，不会的！小哥不是这样的人，他明明不是那么肤浅的人，怎么可能因为皮相就看上自己。吴邪努力安慰自己，可却总觉得有些苍白无力。小哥说他以前就梦到过，这对于吴邪来说太无情了，感觉自己就是舞台中央的小丑，被四面八方的嘲笑声包围着，嘲笑他的愚蠢、他的自作多情。更让吴邪沮丧的是，那个梦在他们离开了墓室后，就再也没有出现过。所以……他其实只是那个梦境的宣泄渠道？因为他长得像那个楼兰王妃吗？还是，他只是帮助张起灵补完梦境的工具？吴邪不敢抬头，他不敢看向张起灵，他连自己的手都看不清，他到底为什么会有荣幸做这样一个梦？为什么能够有荣幸得到张起灵的垂青？这一切是不是都是他的一个梦？等他醒来应该会发现自己还躺在考古队的帐篷里，没有张起灵，也没有那个墓。吴邪突然有些想笑，这个梦太荒诞了，他应该赶快醒过来，他……不想再梦下去了。  
张起灵有些无奈地看着对面那个不知在想什么，把自己憋得眼眶通红的人。最初相处的时候，张起灵就领教过他的天马行空，现在恐怕是觉得两人的感情发展是因为这个奇特的墓了。这恐怕是搞艺术的总和别人的思路不一样吧，张起灵想。他伸手过去，把一直半低着头的人拉到怀里，在脸颊上落下轻轻一吻。待得吴邪茫然看向他的时候，开口道:“因为你是你啊。”吴邪眨巴了几下眼睛，声音还带这点委屈，“我现在再也没有做过那个梦啊。”“我也没有。”张起灵勾了勾嘴角，“因为你就在这里。”外面的风沙不知什么时候已经停了下来，太阳从云层中露出了小半个脸。

 

 

★★★ ★★★ ★★★ ★★★ 

两人终于在傍晚落地了萧山机场，张起灵帮吴邪取了行李，把人送回家。吴邪一个人独自住在西湖边的高档小区，张起灵一直把人送到门口。吴邪磨磨蹭蹭地开门，张起灵也不催促，只是拖着两人份的行李耐心地等着。吴邪打开门，打开了门厅的灯，看着外面的张起灵一笑，“小哥，都那么晚了，留下来吃个便饭吧。”张起灵见他踌躇了一路，又只是提出了这样的要求，当然不忍拂了他的好意，点头答应了。  
吴邪神情有些雀跃地在厨房里忙东忙西，还不许张起灵帮手。不一会儿简单的四菜一汤被端到了桌上，虽然简单但是温馨。两人用了晚饭，天色已经很晚了，张起灵起身准备告辞，吴邪也跟着站起身却低着头。张起灵感觉他有话要说，便直直地看着他，吴邪悄悄抬眼瞄了人一眼，随后咬了咬唇，挪到张起灵身边低声道：“小哥，不顺便留下来吃个早餐吗?”

★★★ ★★★ ★★★ ★★★ 

吴邪轻轻嘶了一声，但还是一把扛起摄影包加快脚步，而张起灵则跟在他身侧。只听吴邪抱怨道:“都怪你，这下要错过和客户约定的时间了。”张起灵也不做声，只是默默将吴邪背上的包都拿了过来背到身上，一手牵起吴邪的手。吴邪望了一眼两人交握的手，上面有两个银亮的东西映射出光芒。

完


End file.
